Tudo Que Faltava
by Arine-san
Summary: Kurama repentinamente decide acabar seu noivado para se casar com a filha do chofer de seu pai, Botan, mas isso atrapalharia os negócios da empresa da família, por isso seu irmão, Hiei, decide conquistar a jovem e impedir isso. HiexBotan. Capítulo Único


**Tudo Que Faltava**

\- Você está louco, Kurama! Não posso permitir que faça essa loucura! – Gritou Emma.

\- Não estou pedindo permissão, papai. Vou me casar com Botan. Estou decidido.

\- Quer se casar com a filha de nosso chofer? Só pode ter perdido o juízo! Seu casamento com Shizuru é daqui a um mês! – Emma estava quase arrancando os cabelos em desespero. Seu filho não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

\- Só precisamos cancelar. – Respondeu Kurama com um sorriso sarcástico. – Qual a dificuldade nisso? Somos ricos. – Kurama era um youkai ruivo de olhos verdes. Era alto e bastante atraente, mas sua frivolidade chegava a um nível surreal.

\- Não seja ridículo! Você sabe que isso não se trata de um simples casamento. Esse casamento representa uma fusão entre a nossa empresa e a dos pais de Shizuru. Se cancelar o casamento, tudo estará desfeito! – O pai dele parecia estar à beira de ter um enfarto. Emma era um homem robusto, e, apesar de ser alto, isso não compensava seu peso. Tinha cabelos e olhos pretos. Seu bigode lhe dava um ar de respeito, e o fazia parecer mais velho do que de fato era.

\- Sinto muito, papai. Mas eu amo Kagome. – Kurama terminou seu uísque, tranquilamente, e levantou do sofá para encher seu copo. Seu pai continuava a andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

\- E você só percebeu isso agora?

\- Bom, ela passou dois anos em Paris e só retornou agora... Foi amor à primeira.

\- Cale-se! Eu o proíbo de fazer isso! – Kurama estava prestes a respondeu quando foi interrompido.

\- Papai, acho que isso tem que ser decidido por Kurama, afinal ele é adulto. – Disse o outro youkai, que estava sentado numa poltrona no canto da sala, apenas observando a cena que se passava entre seu meio-irmão mais novo e seu pai.

\- Você também enlouqueceu, Hiei? Já esqueceu as ex-esposas de seu irmão? A atriz, a garçonete... A aeromoça? Quando foi que ele demonstrou juízo ao escolher esposas? – Emma também se serviu de uma bebida. Não ia conseguir continuar com aquela conversa estando sóbrio.

\- De qualquer forma, não podemos impedi-lo. – Disse Hiei com uma expressão indiferente, aproximando-se dos dois.

\- Obrigado, Hiei. – Falou Kurama, feliz pelo apoio de seu irmão. – Essa é a primeira vez que você fica do meu lado.

\- Claro, irmãozinho. – Hiei parou ao lado do irmão, e era notável a diferença entre eles. Hiei era metade koorime, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos, além de ser bem mais baixo que o irmão. Os dois usavam ternos. O de Hiei era preto, o que combinava com sua personalidade sombria, e o de Kurama era verde escuro, pois ele sempre dizia que a cor verde combinava com a tonalidade de seu cabelo, causando um contraste. – Por que não se senta para conversarmos melhor? – Kurama concordou e sentou na poltrona que estava mais próxima a ele, e logo em seguida eles ouviram o barulho de vidro quebrando, enquanto o ruivo dava um pulo para longe da poltrona.

\- Aí! – Gritou Kurama, e quando ele levantou, seu irmão e seu pai puderam notar que na poltrona e no traseiro dele, havia resquícios do que pareciam ser taças de champanhe. Na mesma hora Hiei puxou seu celular para chamar o médico da família.

* * *

Depois que o médico foi embora Hiei e seu pai voltaram para a sala para conversar. Kurama estava dormindo tranquilamente. Tivera que ser sedado para o médico poder tratar da ferida e teria que ficar uma semana em repouso, já que não poderia sentar, se saísse.

\- Quem terá sido o idiota que colocou aquelas taças na poltrona. – Perguntou Emma a Hiei, verificando o local aonde iria se sentar antes de fazê-lo. – Seu irmão poderia ter se ferido gravemente.

\- Duvido. – Respondeu Hiei, sentando despreocupadamente em outra poltrona. – E, aliás, o culpado sou eu. – O koorime estava com um pequeno sorriso encarando seu pai.

\- O quê? E por que fez isso? – Indagou seu pai chocado com a revelação.

\- Para poder ganhar tempo. Enquanto Kurama estiver de cama, vou entreter minha futura cunhada e vou fazer com que se esqueça dele. – Hiei disse confiante.

\- Está falando de Botan? Você está louco? – Emma não entendia mais nada. Será que seus dois filhos estavam apaixonados por essa jovem?

\- O único que está perdendo o juízo aqui é você, pai. Onde estava com a cabeça pra ficar discutindo com Kurama? Isso só vai incentivá-lo. – Hiei levantou e foi até o bar. Aquele dia estava sendo muito cansativo. – Eu, pelo contrário, planejo conquistar essa jovem durante essa semana, e assim afastá-la de Kurama. – Finalmente Emma começava a entender o plano de seu filho.

\- Você é mais esperto do que pensei, Hiei. – Cumprimentou-o seu pai. – Mas será que consegue conquistá-la?

\- Se é romance que essa jovem quer, é o que ela terá. – O youkai completou, enquanto finalizava sua bebida.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hiei se vestiu com outro terno preto, e, dessa vez, escolheu uma gravata vermelha. Ao terminar se olhou no espelho para verificar se faltava alguma coisa. Ao ficar satisfeito com sua aparência, colocou o celular no bolso, pegou as chaves do carro e seguiu em direção à casa do chofer, que ficava ao lado da casa principal. Ele bateu na porta e esperou que o atendessem. Koenma, o chofer, já devia estar trabalhando. Sempre acordava cedo para acompanhar o ritmo de seu pai, portando a única pessoa na casa devia ser a jovem que encantara seu irmão. A mãe dela falecera alguns anos atrás.

Hiei já estava se cansando de esperar. Talvez ela tivesse saído, ele pensou. E foi quando, de repente, a porta se abriu, revelando uma linda mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos cor de rosa. Seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e ela usava um vestido azul claro, que ia até o meio das coxas. Ele podia entender porque seu irmão ficara encantado, mas não se deixaria vencer tão facilmente.

\- Olá. O que deseja? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso arrebatador. Por um momento ele esquecera o que estava fazendo ali.

\- Bom dia... – Hiei começou, e em seguida limpou a garganta. Não podia ficar ali fazendo papel de idiota diante daquela jovem que, provavelmente, só estava interessada em 'fisgar' um bom partido. – Eu sou...

\- Eu sei quem você é, Hiei. – Ela falou querendo rir. – Já se esqueceu de mim? Nós três vivíamos correndo pra cima e pra baixo brincando. – Somente agora o youkai começava a se lembrar da jovem magricela que sempre corria atrás dele e seu irmão pedindo para participar das brincadeiras deles. Ela estava muito diferente do que ele se lembrava. Em sua mente só se lembrava de uma criança. Provavelmente conforme foram crescendo, começaram a se afastar para seguir seus caminhos e ele nunca mais pensara nela.

\- Claro... Lembro de uma magricela que corria por aí descalça e toda suja, mas ela não se parecia em nada com você. – Botan estreitou os olhos.

\- Seu chato. – Ela lhe mostrou a língua. – Até parece que você corria todo arrumadinho de terno. – Por um segundo, ele não soube o que dizer. Ninguém nunca lhe respondera daquele jeito, ainda mais lhe mostrando a língua.

\- Bom... Eu vim aqui pra avisar que Kurama não vai poder sair com você essa semana porque ontem ele sofreu um pequeno acidente e vai precisar ficar em repouso. – A jovem arregalou os olhos, e Hiei tomara aquilo como uma prova de que ela só queria o dinheiro da família.

\- Mas ele está bem? É muito grave? – Botan parecia estar realmente consternada. – Espero que ele se recupere logo.

\- Não é nada muito grave, mas ele não vai poder sair como você. – Insistiu o koorime querendo saber o que ela diria.

\- Ah! Isso é o de menos. Posso sair sozinha. Ele que insistiu em me acompanhar. – A jovem explicou. – Desde que ele se recupere, está tudo bem. – Continuou sorrindo. – Mas obrigada por sair de seu caminho pra me avisar, Hiei. Isso foi muito legal da sua parte. – Botan já estava prestes a fechar a porta quando o youkai a impediu. – O que foi? – Ela perguntou confusa.

\- Como Kurama não vai poder acompanhá-la durante essa semana, estou aqui para entretê-la, até que ele melhore. – Botan olhava para ele surpresa.

\- O quê? E isso não vai atrapalhar o seu trabalho? – Ela perguntou receosa. – Kurama disse que você vive para os negócios da sua empresa... Não quero ser um estorvo.

\- Relaxe, Botan. – Respondeu o youkai com um sorriso sedutor. – Uma semana sem minha presença não vai levar a empresa à falência. – Botan deu um sorriso animado.

\- Ok, então. – Ela terminou de abrir a porta para que ele entrasse. – Passei muito tempo longe. Você vai ter que me mostrar a cidade de novo, pois já me esqueci de muita coisa.

\- Tudo bem. – Eles sentaram na sala. – Hoje podemos ir ao Jardim Nacional de Shinjuku Gyoen. Não sei se você se lembra de lá...

\- Vagamente. Lembro que é um lugar lindo, mas não me lembro dos detalhes. – Ela respondeu pensativa.

\- Ótimo. Assim você vai aproveitar mais o passeio. – A jovem assentiu, concordando. – Depois podíamos ir almoçar num restaurante que sempre frequento. É claro, se você quiser.

\- Claro! – Disse Botan animada. – Vamos logo. Estou ansiosa para ver o Jardim Nacional. – E assim que ela pegou sua bolsa, os dois se dirigiram para o carro de Hiei, que era um conversível preto, e iniciaram seu passeio.

* * *

Botan realmente parecia uma turista. Tirava foto de todas as flores que achava bonitas, mas isso significa todas as que ela via. Hiei apenas seguia ao lado dela, ouvindo-a divagar sobre como o lugar era lindo.

\- Você sabia que o Jardim Nacional de Shinjuku Gyoen era originalmente a residência da família Naitō no Período Edo? – Perguntou Hiei, embora parecesse mais uma divagação. – Depois, se tornou um jardim sob a custódia da Agência da Casa Imperial do Japão. E só depois virou um parque sob a jurisdição do Ministério Ambiental Nacional.

\- Como você sabe tudo isso? – A jovem perguntou surpresa.

\- Aprendi na escola. Como todo mundo. – Disse o youkai num dar de ombros.

\- Acho que nunca fui muito boa em história. – Botan respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Tira uma foto comigo, Hiei? – Ela pediu de repente, ganhando a total atenção dele.

\- O quê? – O koorime perguntou envergonhado.

\- Tira uma foto comigo? – Botan repetiu sorrindo para ele.

\- Pra quê? Não sou fotogênico e nunca rio nas fotos. Não tem sentido. – Ele tentava escapar daquele pedido.

\- Ora, quero uma foto com você. Não tem graça tirar fotos sozinhas num passeio. Por favor, Hiei. Prometo não postar no facebook. Sua namorada não vai ver. – O rosto de Hiei ficou mais vermelho do que já estava.

\- A questão não é essa. Não tenho namorada.

\- Então não tem problema. – Botan apenas o puxou pela mão e parou no meio de uma ponte. – Fique aqui do meu lado. – Ele tentou se esconder atrás dela. – Não vale se esconder, Hiei. – A jovem fez com que ele ficasse na sua frente, sentou na borda da ponte e se apoiou sobre os ombros dele, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem lado a lado. – Agora sorria. – Pediu ela, já sorrindo.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu sério, e Botan tirou a foto assim mesmo, mas logo em seguida, ela soprou o pescoço dele de leve, o que fez com que ele sentisse cócegas e desse um pequeno sorriso. Aproveitando-se disso, ela tirou mais duas fotos. – Ei, isso foi trapaça. – Hiei tentou pegar o celular dela.

\- Não foi, não. – Ela respondeu se afastando dele, rindo. – Que bom que você ainda sente cócegas no pescoço. – Hiei tentava se aproximar dela e pegar o celular para apagar as fotos. – Não seja estraga prazeres, Hiei. Não vou fazer nada com as fotos. É só uma recordação. – Disse afastando o celular dele. Por fim, ele conseguiu prendê-la contra uma árvore e estava quase alcançando o telefone.

\- Entregue o telefone. – Ele pediu, esticando-se e tentando alcançá-lo, enquanto seu corpo tocava o dela.

\- Não. Por favor, Hiei. Prometo não mostrar pra ninguém. – Por fim, o koorime pareceu notar a posição em que se encontravam e parou de tentar alcançar o celular, mas não se afastou dela.

\- Promete? – Ele perguntou encarando-a, seus rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro.

\- Prometo. – Botan estava ofegante, e ele não podia deixar de notar o movimento que o corpo dela fazia na tentativa de recuperar o fôlego. Toda vez que ela puxava o ar para seus pulmões, seus seios tocavam o peito dele. E isso não passou despercebido a ela também.

\- Ok. – Hiei respondeu, e deu um passo para trás para dar algum espaço a ela. – Vou deixar passar dessa vez.

\- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado. – Vamos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome.

\- Certo. – Ele concordou e quando se virou para que andassem até o carro, Botan envolveu seu braço no dele. Hiei ficou surpreso por um momento, mas aquilo não o incomodava, portanto deixou que ela continuasse assim.

* * *

\- Hiei, você não acha esse lugar muito caro? – Perguntou a jovem lendo o cardápio.

\- Não se preocupe, Botan. Posso pagar por qualquer coisa que você queira. – Eles estavam num restaurante italiano. Um dos mais caros e famosos da cidade.

\- Eu sei, mas acho absurdo termos de pagar esse valor exorbitante num prato de comida. – Botan não se sentia a vontade ali.

\- Podemos ir a outro lugar, se quiser. É só escolher. – Hiei pensara que ela fosse gostar de almoçar num lugar caro, mas, aparentemente, a jovem não apreciava esse tipo de lugar.

\- Bom, não me lembro de muitos lugares que eu freqüentava por aqui, mas tem um lugar que sempre quis ir. – Falou animada. Hiei teve que conter um sorriso diante da alegria dela. A energia dela era contagiante.

\- Então está decidido. Vamos a esse lugar. – E assim os dois levantaram da mesa e saíram do restaurante.

* * *

Botan o levou para um restaurante de comida tailandesa. Um restaurante mais modesto do que aquele de onde vieram.

\- O cardápio está em tailandês. – Observou Hiei, analisando-o. – Falo muitas línguas, mas não sei nada de tailandês.

\- Pode deixar que eu peço. – Respondeu Botan sorrindo. E quando o garçom se aproximou, ela apontou no cardápio os pratos que queria. O rapaz que a atendeu, assentiu e se afastou para solicitar o pedido.

\- Não sabia que você falava tailandês. – Disse o koorime surpreso com o conhecimento da jovem. – O que você pediu?

\- Não faço ideia. – Disse Botan caindo na gargalhada.

\- O quê? – O youkai encarava-a sem entender direito. Será que aquela onna era louca? – Você não sabe o que pediu? Como sabe se vamos gostar? – Ele perguntou incerto sobre o que pensar sobre ela.

\- Como saber que não vamos? – Ela rebateu a pergunta ainda sorrindo. – É bom ser surpreendida às vezes.

\- Não estou acostumado a isso. – Ele disse por fim, bebendo um gole da água que o garçom trouxera para eles. – Minha vida sempre é organizada. Tenho horários certos e metas a cumprir. Sempre há um prazo para tudo.

\- E você não acha isso monótono? – Botan indagou, também bebendo a água. Ela certamente não conseguiria passar todos os dias de sua vida nessa organização toda. Não conseguia nem manter seu quarto organizado. Sempre que tentava, acabava esquecendo onde guardava as coisas e tinha que desarrumar tudo para encontrar o que queria.

\- Não. – O koorime respondeu automaticamente.

\- Nunca? – A jovem não podia acreditar nisso. – Nunquinha? Você nunca acha sua vida monótona? Jura? – Hiei pareceu refletir.

\- Talvez algumas vezes. – Admitiu com um suspiro. Não havia porque negar. Era óbvio que seguir uma rotina era cansativo e enfadonho algumas vezes. – Mas nem todos podem viver no mundo da fantasia como meu irmão. Algumas pessoas têm que se sacrificar para que outras possam levar a vida da maneira que ele leva. – Botan podia notar um leve tom de amargura na voz dele.

\- É verdade. Kurama parece não viver no mundo real. – Botan concordou. – Mas isso não significa que você tenha que estar atento em todos os momentos. Você também tem o direito de relaxar. – Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

\- Devia dizer isso a meu pai. Duvido que ele concorde com você.

\- Bom, ele não é seu dono. – Ela disse convicta. – Além do mais, se Kurama pode se divertir, você também pode. Não precisa ser sempre sério.

\- Eu sou assim. Não creio que consiga ser diferente disso. – O koorime concluiu com um dar de ombros. – Meu irmão e eu somos como água e vinho. Deve ser por isso que você vai se casar com ele, não? – Hiei parecia um pouco abalado por aquela conversa. Ele sempre pensara que não era justo seu irmão ter tudo o que queria, mas parecia que o destino sempre conspirava a seu favor. E agora ele também teria a onna para si. Uma onna que ele acreditava que seu irmão não poderia fazer feliz, pois ela parecia ser bem mais do que todos eles pensavam.

\- Quem disse isso? – Botan perguntou, ficando vermelha.

\- Kurama. Ele disse que vai se casar com você. – Hiei encarava-a com ceticismo. – Esse foi um dos motivos para que eu me oferecesse para acompanhá-la no lugar dele. Já que meu irmão está incapacitado, não posso deixar minha futura cunhada sozinha, numa cidade que ela não conhece mais.

\- A verdade é que eu nunca disse que aceitava me casar com ele. – Disse Botan, ainda envergonhada. – Kurama colocou essa ideia na cabeça e já decidiu tudo a esse respeito, mas eu ainda não dei minha resposta. – Ela explicou já mais calma. – Então se esse é seu motivo para me acompanhar, pode relaxar e ficar despreocupado. Não quero me casar com Kurama. – O youkai estava completamente surpreso.

\- Você não gosta dele? – Foi a primeira pergunta que surgiu em sua mente. Aquilo poderia ser verdade? Será que ele criara esse plano esdrúxulo em vão?

\- Sim. Gosto muito de Kurama. Mas apenas como amigo. Não gosto o suficiente para que nos casemos. – Botan deu um sorriso triste. – Creio que o fato de estarmos tendo esta conversa deixe isso claro, mas Kurama me fez prometer que pensaria até o fim de semana. – O koorime ainda absorvia o que acabara de ouvir, e, por isso, continuava em silêncio. – Portanto você não é obrigado a ser gentil comigo por pensar que eu vou ser sua cunhada. Você está livre. – Hiei pensava em tudo que a onna lhe dissera. Ela parecia sincera, mas tudo aquilo poderia se revelar como uma mentira. Ele não podia arriscar.

\- Pelo visto você já se cansou de mim. – Ele comentou, bebendo mais um gole de água. – E olha que nem comecei a falar de negócios. – Concluiu com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

\- Não me cansei de você, seu bobo. – Botan respondeu sorrindo. – Só quis deixar as coisas claras entre nós.

\- Bom, se era só isso, sugiro que almocemos, e depois podemos ir ao Museu Nacional de Tóquio. Não sei se você gosta desse tipo de programa, mas o museu é muito interessante.

\- Eu adoro museus! – Botan disse contente. – Sempre ia aos museus em Paris. Você já foi lá? É um lugar extremamente lindo.

\- Estive em Paris por, exatamente, trinta e cinco minutos. – Respondeu Hiei com um sorriso de canto.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Botan chocada. – Mas por que ficou tão pouco tempo?

\- Foi uma parada de baldeação. Eu estava indo para o Iraque resolver uma transação. – A jovem não podia acreditar naquilo.

\- Mas Paris não é para troca de aviões. É para mudar sua perspectiva... Para abrira janelas e deixar a brisa entrar. – Ela disse com um olhar sonhador. – É uma cidade para ser apreciada.

\- Paris é para apaixonados. Para sonhadores. – Ele comentou com uma expressão desdenhosa. – Talvez, por isso, eu só tenha ficado lá por trinta e cinco minutos. – Botan não podia acreditar naquilo.

\- Não acredito nisso, Hiei. Acho que você, simplesmente, ainda não teve a oportunidade de descobrir que é um romântico. – O koorime olhou para ela com uma expressão cética, mas ela parecia realmente acreditar naquilo. Parecia acreditar nele.

\- Quem sabe você não tem razão? Talvez um dia a gente descubra. – Ele disse, abrindo espaço para que o garçom servisse a comida. – Mas, voltando ao assunto, está decidido. Depois do almoço, vamos ao Museu Nacional.

\- Ok. – Botan respondeu sorrindo e começando a se servir. – Pelo menos o cheiro da comida está bom. Vamos ser se tivemos sorte hoje. – Hiei não pôde deixar de sorrir diante desta loucura. Aquela onna não deixava de surpreendê-lo a todos os momentos.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou. E também se serviu.

* * *

\- Ainda acho que podíamos ter dividido a conta... – Comentou Botan quando saíram do restaurante. – Afinal, eu escolhi o local.

\- Não há porque ficar discutindo por isso, onna. – Hiei insistiu. – Eu a convidei. Além do mais, seria absurdo que eu aceitasse isso. – A jovem olhou para ele com uma expressão de raiva.

\- Essa foi a coisa mais machista que você já disse. – O koorime fez com que ela parasse de andar para que se encarassem.

\- E por que isso seria machista, onna? – Ele perguntou sem entender de onde ela tirara aquela ideia.

\- Primeiro você me chama de onna, como se essa fosse minha identidade. E em segundo diz que tinha que pagar a conta porque sou uma onna e porque me convidou. – Hiei não sabia como ela apreendera aquilo de suas palavras.

\- Você está completamente louca. Eu a chamei de onna porque sempre te chamei assim, quando éramos mais novos e paguei a conta porque eu tenho mais dinheiro que você. É simplesmente lógico que eu deva pagar a conta, já que tenho dinheiro de sobra. – Botan abriu a boca para argumentar, mas percebeu que estava exagerando.

\- Ok. Você realmente tem mais dinheiro que eu. Isso faz sentido, mas... – Ela ficou um pouco vermelha nesse momento. – Eu não lembrava que você me chamava desse jeito. – A jovem deu um sorriso tímido. – Desculpe pelo pequeno surto. – Hiei sacudiu a cabeça em incredulidade.

\- Você é mais louca do que eu me lembrava. – Ele disse quando voltaram a andar. Botan entrelaçou seu braço no dele. Já que ele não reclamara da primeira vez, ela assumira que o koorime não se incomodava.

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu rindo. – Nem eu mesma acredito às vezes. Mas então, o que você achou da comida?

\- Estava muito boa. – Respondeu o youkai satisfeito. A comida realmente estava excelente.

\- Eu também achei. Viu como sair da rotina também é legal? – Ela perguntou quando soltou seu braço, ao pararem ao lado do carro dele. Os dois ficaram se encarando em silêncio. Hiei não conseguia manter seus olhos fixos nos dela, pois sua boca também era muito convidativa. Botan parecia estar num dilema similar, embora soubesse que não devia se deixar levar por esses sentimentos. Não podia se deixar atrair pelo irmão do homem que a pedira em casamento. Mesmo que não fosse aceitar.

\- Tem razão, onna. – Ele disse, por fim. – Embora eu ainda ache que você seja uma má influência pra mim.

\- Não sou, seu bobo. Isso é pro seu próprio bem. – A jovem respondeu rindo.

\- Hm. Veremos. – E assim, eles quebraram o contato visual que os aprisionava momentos atrás e entraram no carro.

* * *

\- O Museu Nacional de Tóquio é o maior e mais antigo museu do Japão, foi fundado em 1872. – Disse a guia do museu que seguia a frente do grupo ao qual Hiei e Botan pertenciam. - Abriga mais de 110 mil objetos de valor arqueológico e artístico de várias eras da história japonesa e de outros países asiáticos, incluindo 87 pertencentes ao Tesouro Nacional Japonês e 610 classificados como _propriedade cultural de importância_.

\- Nossa! – Botan sussurrou para ele. – Esse lugar é enorme mesmo. Não me lembro de ter vindo aqui na época em que morava no Japão.

\- Esse é um dos meus lugares favoritos em Tóquio. E você ainda não viu nada. O museu é separado em cinco edifícios. – Ele sussurrou de volta. Seus lábios roçaram a orelha dela de leve, causando-lhe um arrepio.

\- O museu é separado em cinco edifícios. – Disse a guia parando na frente deles e pedindo a atenção de todos. A guia usava os dedos da mão para fazer a contagem. – Eles são:

 *** Honkan, a galeria japonesa:** A galeria principal original foi desenhada pelo arquiteto britânico, Josiah Conder, e foi seriamente danificada pelo grande Terremoto de Kantou em 1923. Em contraste com o prédio original, que tinha um estilo mais ocidental, o design da nova Honkan, que foi desenhada por Jim Watanabe, tem um estilo mais de acordo com a coroa imperial oriental. A construção começou em 1932, e o edifício foi inaugurado em 1938. Foi designado como uma Importante Propriedade Cultural do Japão em 2001. Essa galeria nos dá uma visão geral da arte japonesa, com 24 salas de exibição. Contém peças de cerâmica, escultura, espadas, e outros objetos, que datam de o ano dez mil antes de Cristo, até o final do século XIX.

 *** Toyokan, a galeria asiática:** Este edifício foi inaugurado em 1968 e desenhado por Yoshiro Taniguchi. Consiste em 10 salas de exibição dedicadas a arqueologia asiática, incluído China, península coreana, sudeste asiático, Índia, Oriente Médio e Egito. Há também um restaurante e a loja do museu no primeiro andar.

 ***** **Hyokeikan:** Foi construída para comemorar o casamento do, então, príncipe herdeiro Meiji, que viria a ser o Imperador Taisho. Hyokeikan foi inaugurada em 1909. Este edifício foi designado como uma importante propriedade cultural, como exemplo representante do estilo de arquitetura ocidental do antigo Período Meiji, ou seja, o começo do século XX. Este edifício só é aberto para eventos e exibições temporárias.

 ***** **Heiseikan:** É um espaço que serve principalmente para exibições especiais, mas também abriga a Galeria de Arqueologia Japonesa. A Galeria de Arqueologia Japonesa, que fica no primeiro andar guarda objetos arqueológicos que vêm desde antigamente até o período Pré-moderno. As galerias do segundo andar são inteiramente dedicadas às exibições especiais. O edifício Heiseikan foi inaugurado em 1999, em comemoração ao casamento do príncipe herdeiro. O prédio também tem um auditório e uma área de descanso.

 *** Hōryū-ji Hōmotsukan, a galeria dos Tesouros:** Trabalhos de Arte dos 319 Tesouros de Hōryū-ji, originalmente doados para a Casa Imperial em 1878, por Hōryū-ji, são exibidos em seis salas. O edifício foi desenhado por Yoshio Taniguchi e mobiliado com a mais recente tecnologia de conservação. Foi inaugurado em 1999, depois de uma restauração completa. Há também um restaurante no primeiro andar.

A guia voltou a caminhar a frente deles.

\- Uau. – Sussurrou Botan com os olhos arregalados.

\- Eu te disse que esse lugar era enorme. – Reafirmou Hiei.

\- Não é isso. Estou surpresa com toda a informação que essa mulher conseguiu reter. Ela parece um computador. – O koorime encarou-a incrédulo.

\- Ela trabalha com isso. Não é nenhuma surpresa.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Vejo que o casalzinho está muito apaixonado. – Interrompeu a guia, falando com eles dois, deixando-os completamente envergonhados. – Mas gostaria de pedir que prestem atenção e fiquem em silêncio para não atrapalhar as outras pessoas.

\- Ok. – Botan conseguiu murmurar após o silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu. A jovem só não conseguia entender porque a guia deduzira que eram um casal. Hiei ainda estava constrangido e, por isso, apenas continuou andando. E, ao fazer isso, levava Botan Junto. Para a jovem, andar de braços dados com Hiei virara um hábito. Era bom e aconchegante andar assim ao lado dele. E Hiei parecia pensar o mesmo, pois agora já estendia o braço para ela naturalmente. Devia ser por isso que a guia se enganara. Na verdade, para os dois, isso não fazia a menor diferença. Não tinham que se explicar a ninguém.

* * *

\- Esse museu é incrível! – Comentou a jovem quando saíram de lá no fim da tarde. – Queria ficar aqui o dia todo. – Hiei tentava não demonstrar, mas adorava a empolgação dela. Era algo que o contagiava também. – Eu adorei o dia de hoje, Hi-kun. É uma pena que temos que voltar pra casa. – O youkai também estava se sentindo daquele jeito. Aquele fora um dos melhores dias que já tivera, e não queria que aquilo tudo terminasse e...

\- Você me chamou de quê? – Ele perguntou surpreso. Botan parou de andar e, como ela se apoiava no barco dele, Hiei também parou para poder encará-la.

\- Te chamei de Hi-kun. – O koorime podia notar que as bochechas dela estavam ficando vermelhas. – É um apelido carinhoso, assim como 'onna'. – Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Não percebera que 'onna' era seu apelido carinhoso para ela. Na infância ele sempre quisera ter um apelido, mas, além de seu nome ser curto, sempre fora uma criança séria, o que intimidava as pessoas e as afastava. – Desculpe. Não vou mais chamá-lo assim, se não te agrada. – Botan baixou os olhos para o chão, envergonhada pelo olhar fixo de Hiei sobre ela.

\- Não quero que me chame assim na frente de outras pessoas. – Ele disse por fim, voltando a caminhar. Botan, ao entender o que ele dissera, voltara a se juntar a ele, agarrando seu braço e sorrindo feliz.

\- Ok, Hi-kun. Mas ainda estou triste por termos que voltar pra casa. Me diverti muito hoje, com você. – Esse era um pensamento que também não deixava a mente dele.

\- Podemos ir ao cinema se quiser. – Hiei sugeriu esperançoso. Poderiam passar mais algum tempo juntos se ela concordasse.

\- Sim, Hi-kun! – Os olhos dela chegaram a brilhar diante da ideia dele. – Vamos! – Botan soltou o braço dele e lhe deu um abraço em agradecimento. Hiei sentiu seu coração acelerar e pôde sentir que o coração dela batia tão acelerado quanto o seu. O que aquilo significava? Ele nunca se sentira desse jeito perto de nenhuma mulher. O que aquela onna estava fazendo com ele?

* * *

Eles assistiram a um filme chamado "Sadako vs. Kayako". Aparentemente era um crossover dos filmes "O Chamado" e "O Grito". Botan queria ver um romance, mas Hiei insistiu que vissem esse. A jovem se assustava a todo o momento. Mesmo quando a cena não era de terror. Isso parecia divertir o koorime. Além disso, ela apertava o braço dele com força toda vez que aparecia um dos monstros na tela, e encostava a cabeça no ombro dele, permitindo que ele sentisse seu cheiro. Ela cheirava a lavanda. Provavelmente além de usar um perfume com esse aroma, seu xampu também tinha a mesma fragrância.

\- Não sei por que está tão assustada, onna. É só um filme. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

\- Eu sei, mas sempre tive medo de ver esses filmes. Quando fico sozinha sempre imagino que estão atrás de mim. – Ela sussurrou de volta. O fato de sentir a boca dela tão perto de seu rosto fez o coração de Hiei acelerar novamente.

\- Você não está sozinha agora. Afinal, eu estou aqui. – Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco.

\- Tem razão, Hi-kun. – Ela falou sorrindo e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Sou muito boba.

\- Hm. – Ele concordou e continuaram a assistir ao filme. Em alguns momentos, Botan poderia jurar que sentira a cabeça de Hiei apoiada contra a sua e que ele estava cheirando seu cabelo, mas percebendo o absurdo daquele pensamento, ela o descartou.

* * *

\- Não precisa me levar até a porta. – Falou a jovem envergonhada.

\- Você está bloqueando o vento. – O koorime respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, fazendo-a rir.

\- Você sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial. – Disse Botan quando pararam na porta da casa de seu pai. – Muito obrigada por sair comigo hoje, Hiei. Foi um dia realmente incrível.

\- Hm. Também me diverti hoje, onna. – Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Parecia estar um pouco envergonhado, já que não estava acostumado a sair com muitas mulheres e deixá-las em casa. Tinha alguns casos, mas nada que devesse levar a sério. Também não entendi porque esse tipo de pensamento insistia em surgir em sua mente. Não estava em um encontro com a onna.

\- Nos vemos amanhã? – A jovem perguntou baixando os olhos, envergonhada. Aquilo realmente parecia um encontro.

\- Hm. – Respondeu o koorime. – Que horas devo vir te buscar? – Ele estava parado na frente dela, mais próximo do que o necessário.

\- O que acha de sairmos daqui por volta de nove e meia da manhã? – Botan voltou a encará-lo, embora tivesse certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho, devido à proximidade.

\- Por mim tudo bem. Até amanhã, então. – Hiei continuava parado, apenas encarando-a.

\- Até, Hi-kun. – A jovem lhe deu um rápido beijo no rosto e entrou em casa. Se tivesse olhado para trás teria visto como o rosto de Hiei ficara vermelho e como ele ficara perturbado com o beijo dela. Não de uma maneira negativa. O koorime pensava no que levara a jovem a fazer aquilo. À primeira vista, Botan parecia ser como qualquer outra mulher, mas ela era a onna. Aquilo poderia ser apenas sua maneira de se despedir de um amigo, mas talvez pudesse significar mais.

Hiei sacudiu sua cabeça para se despertar desse devaneio. O que estava fazendo parado na frente da casa dela desse jeito, pensando essas bobagens? O que ela pensaria se o visse ali? O melhor a fazer era ir pra casa e tomar um banho para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ele só estava acompanhando-a para afastá-la de Kurama. Nada mais. E assim ele seguiu para casa.

Botan estava parada com as costas encostadas na porta de sua casa, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabar de fazer. Ela dera um beijo em Hiei. Fora no rosto. Sabia que isso não era nada demais, mas sempre tivera uma queda pelo koorime. Desde que eram crianças. Com o passar dos anos, pensara que houvesse deixado esses sentimentos de lado, mas passar o dia com ele, passeando por Tóquio como se fossem um casal de namorados num encontro acabara por despertar esses sentimentos adormecidos. A jovem sabia que o fato de ele sair com ela durante essa semana não significava nada, mas, infelizmente, seu coração parecia não se importar com isso.

* * *

 **Be still my heart**

 **(Fique quieto meu coração)  
Lately its mind is on its own**

 **(Ultimamente sua mente está por conta própria)  
It would go far and wide**

 **(Ele iria muito longe)  
Just to be near you**

 **(Só para estar perto de você)**

\- Está pronta? – Hiei perguntou assim que ela abriu a porta, e Botan pôde sentir seu coração acelerar. Hoje ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma camisa social preta. Seu sapato era de algum tipo esportivo e também era preto. Como ele havia dobrado as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos, ela podia ver o relógio prateado em seu pulso direito. Ele estava mais bonito que no dia anterior ou seria sua imaginação?

\- Quase. – Ela respondeu sorrindo e permitindo que ele entrasse na casa. Botan usava um short jeans que ia até o meio das coxas e uma blusinha rosa sem mangas. Tinha duas pulseiras prateadas no pulso esquerdo e usava um colar com um pingente em forma de flor, também prateado. Usava uma sandália rasteira, que sempre achara confortável. – Ainda não decidi que brinco usar. Agora que você chegou, pode me ajudar a escolher. – Comentou animada.

\- Não, onna. – Resmungou Hiei, jogando-se no sofá. – Não entendo nada disso. Qualquer um está bom.

\- Não, Hi-kun. – O koorime corou ao ouvir o apelido, havia esquecido como a voz dela chamando-o, o perturbava. – Quero uma opinião sincera. – Ela sentou ao lado dele e encostou um dos brincos em sua orelha para ele avaliar. – Você prefere esse? – O brinco tinha o formato de um coração, e, ao aproximá-lo de sua orelha também se colocara mais próxima de Hiei para que ele pudesse ver de perto. O cheiro dela novamente o inebriava, afetando seu julgamento. – Ou esse? – Agora ela trocara o brinco. E o novo tinha um formato de flor, bem similar a flor que estava pendurada em seu colar. Hiei não conseguia prestar atenção nos brincos quando o pescoço dela estava tão próximo de seu rosto. Até a curva do pescoço dela parecia estar chamando por ele. – Qual você prefere, Hi-kun? – Botan perguntou virando o rosto para ele, e como estavam próximos, seu rosto ficou a milímetros do dele. – O youkai engoliu em seco e só conseguia prestar atenção aos olhos cor-de-rosa dela. Parecia que havia um arco-íris cor de rosa neles, tantas eram as tonalidades que ele podia notar. – Hi-kun? – Ela chamou novamente, despertando-o. Ele limpou a garganta antes de responder.

\- O segundo. Pelo menos combina com o cordão. – Disse levantando-se do sofá.

\- Tem razão. – Ela também se levantou e colocou os brincos, deixando o outro par na mesinha de centro. – Vamos? – Botan perguntou enquanto pegava sua bolsa.

\- Hm. – Hiei lhe estendeu o braço automaticamente e ela sorriu ao aceitar.

* * *

 **Even the stars**

 **(Até as estrelas)  
Shine a bit bright I've noticed**

 **(Brilham um pouco mais forte, eu notei)  
When you're close to me**

 **(Quando você está perto de mim)  
Still it remains a mystery**

 **(E ainda assim, isso permanece um mistério)**

Eles foram para o zoológico de Ueno, o zoológico mais antigo do Japão. O terreno era originalmente propriedade da família imperial, mas foi concedido ao governo municipal em 1924 – juntamente com o Parque Ueno – na ocasião do casamento do príncipe herdeiro Hirohito. Aberto desde 20 de março de 1882. Ou assim, lhes foi dito pelo funcionário que ficava na entrada do zoológico.

Botan novamente tirava fotos de tudo. Os animais eram bem cuidados e o ambiente onde estavam eram semelhantes ao seu habitat natural, mas em determinado momento a jovem pareceu desanimada. Isso chamou a atenção de Hiei.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou, chamando a atenção dela.

\- Não sei se gosto muito desse lugar. – Ela respondeu apoiando-se na grade que os mantinha separados de um enorme leão que andava as voltas em seu espaço. – Eu sei que eles são bem tratados, mas é triste ver os animais enclausurados nesse espaço tão pequeno.

\- Entendo o que quer dizer. – Hiei também se apoiava na grade. – Mas eles não poderiam ficar soltos por aqui. E então ninguém poderia ter acesso a eles.

\- Eu sei. Mas por que temos que ter acesso a eles na hora que quisermos? Por que as pessoas têm que prender tudo? – O koorime ficou confuso. Ainda estavam falando dos animais?

\- Como assim? – Ele perguntou em dúvida e a jovem suspirou.

\- É o mesmo caso do seu irmão. Você acha que não percebi que ele só quer se casar comigo para que eu seja sua propriedade? – Hiei imaginava se ela estava apenas deduzindo aquilo ou se o idiota de seu irmão tivera a ideia imbecil de deixar isso claro em palavras. – Ele provavelmente só me quer para poder me exibir por aí durante alguns meses, e quando se cansar, vai me descartar. – Ela dera um pequeno sorriso condescendente. Hiei encarava-a surpreso. – Sim, eu sei das ex-esposas dele. Não precisa tentar me consolar.

\- Eu não ia. – Ele comentou observando o leão. – É melhor que você saiba a verdade, sem rodeios.

\- Não entendo porque ele age desta maneira. – A jovem novamente suspirou. Por que ela parecia sempre atrair homens desse tipo? Por que homens como Hiei, não podiam notá-la?

\- Deve ser porque sempre teve tudo o que quis. – Disse o youkai divagando.

\- Você também sempre teve, não? E você não é assim. – Botan puxou-o pelo braço para que sentassem num banco.

\- Não, não sou como meu irmão. – Concordou Hiei. – Fomos criados por mães diferentes. Tivemos valores diferentes na vida. Nunca me faltou nada, obviamente, mas não tenho tudo o que quero. – Botan estava sentada de lado para poder ficar de frente para ele, uma de suas pernas estava dobrada por baixo do corpo e a outra estava pendurada para fora do banco. Ela apoiava um dos braços sobre as costas do banco, e a perna que estava dobrada tocava a coxa de Hiei. – Você acha que meu sonho era trabalhar na empresa de meu pai e seguir seus passos? – Perguntou com um olhar amargurado, que entristeceu a jovem. Não gostava de vê-lo com uma expressão tão triste.

\- E não era? – Ela indagou surpresa. – Você parece gostar tanto do que faz.

\- Acho que me acostumei. Essa seria a palavra mais adequada.

\- E o que você queria fazer então? – Ela esticou a mão que estava apoiada nas costas do banco e tocou levemente os cabelos dele. Isso não pareceu incomodá-lo.

\- Não sei. – Hiei respondeu deixando sua cabeça mais próxima da mão dela, inconscientemente.

\- Ora, vamos, Hiei. Você deve ter algum sonho de infância. Todos temos. – O dedo dela esbarrou na orelha dele, finalmente fazendo-o notar o que ela fazia. O toque dela era aconchegante e, ao mesmo tempo, perturbador. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

\- Realmente não tenho... – Agora que estava consciente do toque dela, não conseguia pensar em nada, além disso.

\- Ah, para, Hi-kun. – Com a mão que acariciava os cabelos dele, Botan fez com que ele a encarasse. – Se você me contar, te pago um sorvete. – Hiei deixou escapar um sorriso ao ouvir a proposta. Logo a mão dela voltava a acariciá-lo.

\- Você está realmente tentando me subornar com um sorvete? É sério? – Um pequeno sorriso permanecia no rosto dele. Estar ali com Botan lhe passava uma tranquilidade que ele não imaginava poder sentir.

\- Claro. – Ela confirmou som um sorriso amplo. – E ainda vai ter cobertura. – A jovem esticou a perna que sob seu corpo e apoiou-a, ainda dobrada, sobre as pernas dele, fazendo-o corar. – É só um pouquinho, Hiei. Minha perna ficou dormente. – Ele estava constrangido pela posição em que se encontravam, ela com a perna sobre ele e acariciando seus cabelos. Mas, de certa forma, estava satisfeito com a intimidade que havia entre eles.

\- Já que vai ter cobertura, a proposta ficou mais interessante. – Botan riu. Adorava quando ele se deixava levar por suas loucuras. – Promete que não vai rir? – Ele perguntou sério.

\- Prometo tentar. – Respondeu Botan, que já estava querendo rir, fazendo-o ter vontade de rir também.

\- Ok. – Ele apoiou uma de suas mãos no joelho dela. – Quando eu era criança, queria ser médico.

\- Nossa. – Botan não estava rindo. Estava animada pela ideia. – Mas isso é muito legal. – Ela falou com sinceridade. – Por que não fez faculdade de medicina?

\- Eu sou o mais velho e, por isso, meu pai cismou que eu tinha que seguir seus passos e assumir a empresa. – Explicou encarando-a. Sua mão às vezes se movia levemente sobre a perna dela, conforme ele falava. – Eu tentei lutar contra isso no começo, mas, depois de um tempo, ser médico parecia ser apenas um sonho de criança, e acabei esquecendo o assunto.

\- Mas ainda dá tempo, Hi-kun. Você ainda pode fazer medicina. – Botan achava a ideia ótima. – Tenho certeza de que você seria um ótimo médico.

\- Isso foi há muito tempo. Era só um sonho infantil. – Hiei disse tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Não acho. Eu sempre quis ser uma cozinheira profissional. – Ela explicou. – Por muito tempo achei que não conseguiria realizar esse sonho, já que meu pai não poderia pagar o curso. Mas, por sorte ou obra do destino, consegui passar numa prova e assim consegui uma bolsa integral para estudar culinária na França. – Botan contava sua história, animada. – E agora você está olhando para um dos formandos desse curso. Eu consegui me tornar uma chefe. – Hiei não fazia ideia de qual era a profissão da jovem, mas se isso a deixava tão feliz assim, com certeza era algo que ele apreciava.

\- Fico feliz por você, onna. De verdade. Mas nem todos conseguem realizar seus sonhos de infância. – Ela segurou a mão que estava sobre sua perna e ele a encarou.

\- Se eu, que não tinha dinheiro e jamais poderia imaginar que meu sonho se realizaria, consegui. Tenho certeza de que você consegue, Hi-kun. Eu tenho fé em você. – Aquilo era algo que ninguém nunca dissera para ele. Ninguém nunca depositaria aquele tipo de confiança nele nem o incentivara a ser mais do que já era.

\- Não sei, não, onna. – Ele desviou os olhos dos dela, emburrado. – Já se passou muito tempo. Acho que já passei da idade de ter esse tipo de sonho. – Botan começou a rir, fazendo-o olhar para ela intrigado. – O que é tão engraçado?

\- Que você é um youkai, e, portanto, vai viver por centenas de anos, então tem muito tempo pela frente. – Ele teve que sorrir diante do pensamento dela. Isso era verdade. – Além do mais, têm vários idosos estudando. Idade não é um grande empecilho quando queremos realmente alguma coisa.

\- Talvez você esteja certa. – Hiei teve que admitir.

\- É evidente que estou. – Botan respondeu apertando a orelha dele de leve e se levantando. – Vamos comprar seu sorvete. – O koorime também se levantou e se espreguiçou.

\- Com cobertura. Não se esqueça. – Ele disse um pouco mais animado.

\- Pode deixar. Não vou esquecer. – Garantiu a jovem, puxando-o na direção do carrinho de sorvetes.

* * *

 **Anyone who's seen us**

 **(Qualquer um que nos viu)**

 **Knows what's going on between us**

 **(Sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós)**

 **It doesn't take a genius**

 **(Não é preciso um gênio)**

 **To read between the lines**

 **(Para ler nas entrelinhas)**

\- Depois vou mandar nossas fotos pro seu celular. Assim você pode guardar de recordação. – A jovem comentou quando saíram do restaurante onde foram almoçar.

\- Hm. Não sei por que você insiste em tirar tantas fotos nossas. – Comentou o koorime pensando se fora uma boa ideia tirar tantas fotos com ela. – Estou sempre com a mesma cara.

\- Não é verdade. – Ela disse rindo. – Têm algumas em que você está sorrindo.

\- Deve ser porque alguém ficou me cutucando. – O koorime disse estreitando os olhos na direção dela. – Você sabe que sempre fui suscetível a cócegas e se aproveita disso.

\- Se eu não fizer isso, você não ri. Sou obrigada a coagi-lo. – Hiei sacudiu a cabeça. Aquela onna não tinha jeito. De repente ela parou de andar, forçando-o a parar também e apontou para uma loja.

\- O que foi, onna? – Perguntou o youkai sem entender o que ela queria.

\- É uma loja de mangás e DVDs de animes. – Botan disse animada.

\- Sim. O que tem isso? Há muitas por aqui. – Ele não entendia o porquê de toda aquela agitação.

\- Podemos entrar, por favor? – A jovem pediu sacudindo-o pelo braço como se fosse uma criança. – Eles têm um mangá que eu adoro e sempre quis comprar. Vamos? – Hiei não lhe negaria algo tão simples.

\- Hm. – O koorime concordou num dar de ombros, e Botan entrou na loja. Exatamente como uma criança, ela não sabia para onde olhar. Hiei a seguira. Ele também gostava bastante de mangás e animes. Tinha uma coleção extensa em casa, afinal, crescera lendo e assistindo-os, mas Botan parecia estar deslumbrada. – Já decidiu o que vai levar?

\- Não. – Ela respondeu angustiada. – Gosto de muitos deles, mas estou indecisa entre essas duas coleções. Não tenho dinheiro para comprar as duas. Você já leu esses mangás? Qual você prefere?

\- É óbvio que já li, onna. Mas o que eu prefiro é irrelevante. É você quem vai levar a coleção. – A jovem estava quase chorando. Já fora difícil ficar entre aquelas duas opções quando havia tantas para comprar naquela loja. Hiei pegou as duas coleções. – Vamos levar as duas.

\- Não, Hi-kun. – Ela disse segurando o braço dele. – Não tenho dinheiro e não vou deixar você ficar comprando as coisas pra mim, toda hora. Não vou ficar te explorando. – O koorime suspirou.

\- Considere como um presente de aniversário atrasado. – Ele falou dirigindo-se ao caixa.

\- Mas meu aniversário é só daqui a dois meses. – Botan queria os mangás, mas não achava a atitude do koorime certa. Ele já estava pagando as entradas dos lugares a que iam e também seu almoço.

\- Esses são pelo do ano passado. – Disse com um sorriso de canto. Botan sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo. Hiei se dizia ajuizado, mas muitas vezes parecia uma criança impulsiva.

\- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou ainda incerta.

\- Onna, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que tenho dinheiro? – Hiei indagou um pouco revoltado. – Se eu não tivesse, não faria isso.

\- Ok. – Botan respondeu quase chorando de alegria por ganhar os mangás que tanto queria. – Obrigada! – Ela o abraçou enquanto o atendente empacotava as compras. – Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada. – A cada vez que ela dizia "obrigada", ela dava um beijo no rosto do koorime, deixando-o extremamente envergonhado.

\- Já chega, onna. – Ele pediu. Embora estivesse vermelho, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na cintura dela. – Vamos. – Botan estava muito feliz com o presente.

\- Agora tenho que pensar muito bem no que te dar de aniversário. – Ela disse quando saíram da loja. Hiei carregava a sacola com os mangás.

\- Não preciso de nada. – Ele disse. Ainda um pouco envergonhado pela cena que ocorrera na loja.

\- Eu sei, seu bobo. Mas vou te dar algo mesmo assim. – Botan lhe mostrou a língua, ainda sorrindo. – Vamos pra casa? – Hiei viu as horas em seu relógio.

\- Sim. Ainda falta muito tempo para o Teatro Nacional abrir. Se formos pra casa, dá tempo de você descansar e se arrumar sem problemas. – A jovem concordou.

\- Ok. Você não vai se esquecer de me buscar, vai? – Ela perguntou brincando.

\- Alguma vez já esqueci? – O youkai indagou encarando-a e fazendo-a ficar vermelha.

\- Não. – Respondeu num sussurro.

\- Então não vou esquecer hoje. – Botan se perguntava como ele podia dizer aquelas coisas tão naturalmente. Para ele, obviamente era um comentário leviano, mas para ela, era algo que fazia seu coração bater acelerado.

* * *

 **And it's not just wishful thinking**

 **(E não é apenas um desejo)**

 **Or only me who's dreaming**

 **(Ou apenas eu que estou sonhando)**

 **I know what these are symptoms of**

 **(Eu sei o que esses sintomas indicam)**

 **We could be in love**

 **(** **Poderíamos estar apaixonados** **)**

O dia estava indo bem até que Hiei resolveu verificar como seu irmão estava, após deixar Botan em casa.

\- E então? – Perguntou Kurama animado, embora fosse engraçado ver essa animação numa pessoa que estava deitada de barriga para baixo na cama, pois não podia se sentar. – Como está Botan? Ela perguntou por mim?

\- Botan está bem Irmãozinho. – Respondeu Hiei sentando-se numa poltrona no quarto de Kurama. – Acho que devo ter conseguido distraí-la, pois ela não perguntou por você. – O koorime estava pensativo. As coisas que estavam acontecendo entre ele e Botan mexiam com sua cabeça. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo entre eles? A sensação que tinha era de que em algum momento a encenação acabara e realmente começara a se divertir com a jovem. Além disso, havia a grande atração que sentia por ela. Não parecia ser apenas luxúria, mas então o que era?

\- Bom. – Falou Kurama com um sorriso satisfeito. – Pelo menos ela está se divertindo antes de voltar para Paris.

\- O quê? – A informação fez com que Hiei saísse de seus devaneios.

\- Botan veio passar essa semana com seu pai e para visitar a cidade, e depois vai voltar para a França. – Explicou o ruivo. – Se ela aceitar se casar comigo, vou junto com ela. – Aquela informação perturbara Hiei mais do que ele esperava. Em menos de uma semana Botan partiria.

\- Então, você decidiu que quer casar com a onna após vê-la uma vez na sua festa de noivado e planeja se mudar para a França? – O koorime não podia acreditar nos planos que seu irmão inventava.

\- Hiei, você me conhece muito bem. – Kurama disse sorrindo sonhadoramente. – Sabe que preciso de muito pouco para me encantar por uma dama. Botan é lindíssima, estudou na França por anos... Pelo menos teremos filhos bonitos e inteligentes. – Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, Hiei sentiu seu estômago se revirar.

\- Você é asqueroso. Como pode falar assim da mulher com quem planeja se casar? – O youkai já estava farto de ouvir as coisas que seu irmão dizia.

\- Ora, só gosto do melhor que a vida tem a oferecer. – Respondeu seu irmão num dar de ombros. – Você não pode negar que ela seja linda ou carismática... Ou pode? – Kurama o desafiava e Hiei parecia pensar numa resposta.

\- Cansei de ouvir suas asneiras. – Disse levantando da poltrona e indo em direção à porta.

\- Só lembre que você não negou o que eu disse. – O ruivo disse rindo. – Não vai dizer o que acha dela? – Hiei parou com a mão na maçaneta, de costas para o irmão.

\- Eu acho... – Ele parecia não saber como colocar em palavras o que pensava sobre a jovem.

\- Você acha... – Insistiu Kurama.

\- Eu acho que ela é mais do que os olhos podem ver. – Respondeu o koorime voltando-se para encarar seu irmão.

\- Entendo. – Disse Kurama, sem entender exatamente o que seu irmão queria dizer com aquilo. – Mas eu te disse que gosto dela também porque ela tem algum conteúdo. – Hiei suspirou e virou-se novamente para sair do quarto.

\- Adeus, Kurama. – Era óbvio que seu irmão era um idiota. Hiei foi para sua casa pensando na conversa que acabara de ocorrer. O que o levara a dar aquela resposta? Afinal, quem era ele para dar lições de moral no seu irmão idiota? Também não estava enganando a jovem? O que ele fazia talvez fosse até pior. Pelo menos Kurama estava sendo sincero. Enquanto andava para casa o remorso de Hiei só aumentava. Talvez fosse melhor ser sincero com a onna e lhe revelar tudo, mas... Ela provavelmente o odiaria para sempre depois disso. O koorime suspirou ao passar em frente à casa dela. Aquela onna estava deixando-o louco.

* * *

 **I ask myself why**

 **(Eu me pergunto por que)**

 **I sleep like a baby through the night**

 **(Durmo como um bebê durante a noite)**

\- Esse teatro é enorme. – Comentou Botan animada. – Aonde vamos nos sentar?

\- Onde você acha, onna? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. – No melhor lugar da casa, obviamente.

\- Eu desisto de argumentar com você. – A jovem disse rindo. – Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Hiei usava um terno azul marinho e parecia estar bastante familiarizado com o ambiente. Botan usava um vestido tomara que caia preto, apropriado para eventos noturnos. – Depois não quero que me acuse por levá-lo à falência.

\- Tarde demais. Já acionei meus advogados. – O koorime respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Espere notícias minhas. – Botan riu mais ainda.

\- Não sei o que vou fazer com você. – Disse enquanto se sentavam em seus lugares.

\- Nesse exato momento vai ver um concerto musical. – Ela o encarou. Agora apenas sustentava um sorriso de felicidade no rosto.

\- Obrigada, Hi-kun. – A vontade de Hiei era continuar encarando-a, mas o concerto já estava para começar.

\- Hm. – Ele apenas anuiu com a cabeça e os dois passaram a prestar atenção ao palco.

* * *

 **Maybe it helps to know**

 **(Talvez ajude saber)**

 **You'll be there tomorrow**

 **(Que você estará lá amanhã)**

\- Adorei o concerto e o jantar, Hi-kun. – Disse Botan se apertando contra o braço dele enquanto andavam até o carro. – Você não acha que está ficando frio? Foi tão de repente. – Hiei havia notado que ela apertava seu braço com mais força do que usualmente, mas não lhe passara pela cabeça que fosse devido ao frio. Ele parou de andar e deu um passo para se afastar dela.

\- Pra mim não está tão frio assim. – O koorime tirou seu terno e estendeu para ela. A jovem pareceu em dúvida se devia aceitar ou não. – Já disse que não estou com frio. Pode usar. – Ele colocou o terno sobre os ombros dela e puxou-o para frente, para ajeitá-lo, o que fez a jovem dar um passo a frente e esbarrar contra o corpo dele.

\- Nossa! Você tem um cheiro bom. – Botan comentou inocentemente, mas seu comentário fez com que Hiei ficasse vermelho, ainda mais levando em conta a proximidade em que estavam.

\- Hm... Obrigado? – Ele disse em dúvida e Botan começou a rir. Quando parou, a jovem apenas ficou encarando-o, sentindo o corpo dele perto do seu. Sua respiração batendo levemente em seu rosto deixava-a confortável. – Por que está olhando pra mim desse jeito? – Ele perguntou, embora também estivesse encarando-a.

\- Durante toda a noite eu senti o impulso irresistível de fazer uma coisa. – Hiei engoliu em seco e manteve o contato visual, sua respiração parecia ter acelerado um pouco.

\- Nunca lute contra um impulso, onna. Ainda mais se for irresistível. – Botan também engoliu em seco e ele pôde sentir que o coração dela estava acelerado, assim como o seu. Ela anuiu com a cabeça e aproximou seu rosto do dele, dando-lhe um beijo na boca. Hiei arregalou os olhos por um segundo, mas em seguida apertou-a contra si, apoiando sua mão nas costas dela. Botan entrelaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e assim eles ficaram no meio da calçada, apenas aproveitando o momento.

\- Desculpe. – Disse Botan quando se separaram. Ela parecia estar entorpecida e envergonhada. Não entendia como tivera coragem de fazer aquilo.

\- Tudo bem, Onna. – Respondeu Hiei, que parecia estar do mesmo jeito, embora, por dentro sentisse que nada estava do mesmo jeito. – Vamos pra casa. – O youkai estendeu o braço para ela e, juntos, foram para o carro.

* * *

 **Don't open my eyes**

 **(Não abra meus olhos)**

 **I'll wake from the spell I'm under**

 **(Vou despertar do feitiço sob o qual estou)**

 **Makes me wonder how**

 **(Me faz imagina como)**

 **(Tell me how I could live without you now)**

 **[(Me diga como eu poderia viver sem você agora)]**

Hiei seguiu direto para casa e, apesar de já estarem sentado no carro estacionado por mais de cinco minutos, nenhum dos dois fazia qualquer movimento para sair. Botan, que durante a viagem de volta estivera sonolenta, estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

\- Esses dois dias foram alguns dos melhores da minha vida. – Ela comentou sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

\- Hm. Entendo o que quer dizer. – Respondeu o koorime. E realmente entendia. Divertira-se mais naqueles dois dias do que em dez anos.

\- Sério? – Perguntou a jovem abrindo os olhos e erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. Queria ver seus olhos quando respondesse.

\- Sério. – Disse Hiei encarando-a de volta. Botan não sabia explicar o que sentia. Não devia se sentir desse jeito pelo irmão do homem que a pedira em casamento, mas sabia que não podia controlar o que quer que aquilo fosse. Poderia acabar magoando a todos. Lágrimas vieram aos olhos delas. – O que foi? – Hiei perguntou, genuinamente, preocupado.

\- Não é nada. – Respondeu a jovem tentando sorrir e conter as lágrimas ao mesmo tempo, mas falhou miseravelmente. – Eu sou uma boba.

\- Onna, olhe pra mim. – Ele pediu, movendo-se um pouco no assento para poder ficar de frente para ela, mas Botan não queria que ele visse seus olhos vermelhos. – Por favor, Onna. – Ela continuava a olhar para frente tentando limpar as lágrimas. Hiei ficava cada vez mais angustiado. Como foram parar naquela situação? Era culpa dele. O que ele estava causando a onna?

Por fim, Hiei segurou as mãos dela com cuidado e afastou-as de seu rosto. Em seguida levou suas mãos ao rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas com seus dedos, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

\- Agora me diga o que está acontecendo. – O koorime pediu com os olhos carinhosos fixos nos dela. Novas lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

\- O que está acontecendo é que não posso gostar do irmão do cara que me pediu em casamentos, mas... – Botan segurou um soluço. – Como posso evitar isso, se já sinto aqui... – A jovem apontou seu próprio coração. – Que eu gosto de você?

\- Onna... – Hiei não sabia o que dizer. Era isso que ele sentia também? Era isso que o fazia querer sorrir ao imaginar poder sair com ela novamente no dia seguinte?

\- Eu sei. Você deve estar pensando que sou uma oferecida ou algo do tipo, mas, como eu já disse, não gosto do Kurama desse jeito e... – As lágrimas voltaram a cair. O youkai não sabia como lidar com mulheres chorando. Queria dizer que não achava que ela era nada disso, mas as palavras sumiram ao ver o desespero dela. – Você é uma pessoa tão incrível. Eu sempre achei. Você é divertido, inteligente, bondoso... Você deixou de trabalhar só pra me fazer companhia. – Nesse momento Hiei sentiu um peso no coração. Botan ficaria muito triste ao descobrir como aquilo tudo começara. – Eu... Me desculpe, Hi-kun. Desculp... – Botan não pôde dizer mais nada, pois fora calada pelos lábios dele. O koorime sabia que devia falar toda a verdade para ela, mas ao vê-la daquele jeito tão desamparada, só queria protegê-la e mantê-la perto de si.

Após a surpresa inicial, Botan puxou-o para mais perto de si, envolvendo-o pela nuca, para poder intensificar o beijo e o contato entre seus corpos. Embora não tivessem muito espaço ali, seus corpos estavam colados.

\- Hi-kun... – Botan gemeu entre os beijos, enlouquecendo o youkai mais ainda. As mãos dele começaram a passear pelas pernas dela, cada vez de forma mais ousada, o que a instigava a fazer o mesmo. Ela puxou a camisa social dele de dentro da calça para poder ter acesso a seu corpo. Ao sentir o toque dela, Hiei sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo dos pés a cabeça. Seu sangue estava fervendo. Botan começou a abrir sua camisa para poder beijar o corpo do homem que a havia enlouquecido. Ela estava no quarto botão quando Hiei ficou impaciente e puxou a camisa de suas mãos, arrebentando os botões faltantes e expondo seu corpo. A jovem tocou seu peito e se aproximou para lhe dar um beijo sobre o coração, e, ao fazer isso, pôde sentir que o coração dele batia tão descompassado quanto o seu. – Hi-kun... – Ela sorriu para ele, encantada. De repente ela pareceu perceber onde estavam. – É melhor sairmos daqui. Alguém pode nos ver. – O youkai apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Era o máximo que conseguiria fazer naquele momento, além de beijá-la e despi-la.

Ele levou o carro para sua própria casa. Ao parar na porta, pegou a chave do carro e da casa e saiu do jeito que estava: usando apenas sua calça e sapatos. Abriu a porta para a jovem. Antes que ela pudesse sair, pegou-a no colo fazendo-a rir. Botan podia sentir o desejo transbordando do corpo dele. Em seguida Hiei entrou na casa e, após fechar a porta, levou-a para seu quarto.

Aquele dia saíra completamente diferente do que eles esperavam.

* * *

 **And what about the laughter**

 **(E quanto às risadas)**

 **The happy ever after**

 **(O 'felizes para sempre')**

Na manhã seguinte, Botan acordou sozinha no meio de uma cama enorme, com apenas um lençol cobrindo seu corpo. Estava cercada de travesseiros e toda descabelada. Olhou ao redor, mas não viu Hiei em canto algum. Ela esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto. Fora uma noite incrível.

A jovem estava prestes a se levantar quando a porta do quarto se abriu, dando passagem a Hiei, que carregava uma bandeja.

\- Bom dia, onna. – Ele disse envergonhado, com as bochechas coradas. Não estava acostumado àquele tipo de situação. Nunca passara a noite com uma mulher e lhe preparara o café da manhã. No máximo, o que acontecia era o inverso, mas ele dificilmente se permitia envolver desse jeito. As últimas mulheres com quem dormira eram apenas isso. Ele não estava atrás de um relacionamento, nem elas. Mas com a onna... Era diferente.

\- Bom dia, Hi-kun. – Ela disse sorrindo e se espreguiçando novamente, o que quase deixou seu corpo exposto. Botan ficou vermelha e segurou o lençol ao se sentar na cama. Hiei se aproximou e colocou a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira, antes de sentar na beira da cama, ao lado dela. Ele usava apenas um short, o que deixava seu corpo exposto para Botan apreciar. Com certeza ele malhava, seu corpo era todo definido e era lindo. Esses pensamentos fizeram o rosto dela ficar vermelho novamente.

\- Não sei o que você gosta de comer no café da manhã. – Recomeçou o koorime, ainda envergonhado. O fato de ela estar na cama daquele jeito, toda descabelada, só lhe dava mais vontade de possuí-la novamente. Ele limpou a garganta. – Por isso eu trouxe café, leite, algumas frutas, torradas e... – Botan puxou o rosto dele para perto do seu e lhe deu um beijo. Hiei correspondeu ao beijo, e pareceu se acalmar depois disso. Como se tudo tivesse voltado a estar em seu devido lugar.

\- Qualquer coisa vai estar ótima, desde que você coma comigo. – Disse Botan sorrindo para ele após o beijo, enquanto se encaravam.

\- Hm. – Respondeu Hiei voltando a beijá-la, colando seus corpos. Talvez eles ainda demorassem a tomar o café da manhã.

* * *

 **Like voices of sweet angels**

 **(Como se as vozes de doces anjos)**

 **Are calling out our names**

 **(Estivessem chamando nossos nomes)**

\- Você vai querer ir a algum lugar hoje? – Perguntou Hiei deitado ao lado de Botan, envolvendo-a com seus braços. A cabeça dela estava sobre o peito dele.

\- Hoje nós podíamos só ficar em casa. – Ela disse sorrindo de olhos fechados. – Podemos ficar debaixo da coberta vendo filmes. – O koorime encostou sua cabeça na dela. Adorava sentir o cheiro da jovem.

\- Concordo. – Ele disse erguendo a cabeça dela para beijá-la.

\- O senhor está tentando me seduzir? – Botan perguntou rindo.

\- Ficou tão óbvio assim? – Hiei indagou com um sorriso irônico. – Acho que não sou muito bom com sutilezas.

\- Não mesmo. – Ela lhe deu mais um beijo e sentou na cama para tomar café da manhã. A jovem pegou o pote com pedaços de frutas e começou a comê-las com a mão. – Não posso desperdiçar a comida que você trouxe, Hi-kun. Ainda mais que estou morrendo de fome. – Hiei deitou de lado e apoiava o corpo sobre um dos cotovelos. – Acho que me exercitei demais. – Concluiu a jovem rindo e fazendo-o rir também. – Você não está com fome? – Hiei apenas olhava para ela de uma maneira voraz. Parecia não se cansar dela. Botan corou com o olhar.

\- Um pouco. Comi alguma coisa quando preparei o café pra você. – A jovem pegou um pedaço de fruta e o alimentou, em seguida lambeu seus dedos para sugar o suco da fruta. Hiei devorou a fruta, mas não deixou de olhar para ela do mesmo jeito. Quando ela o alimentou novamente, o youkai segurou sua mão e, dessa vez, foi ele quem limpou o suco dos dedos dela, chupando seus dedos. Botan ficou arrepiada.

\- Você está me olhando de um jeito, Hiei... Parece que você quer me devorar. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso tímido.

\- Hm. – O koorime concordou. – É exatamente o que eu quero, onna. – Botan corou e colocou o recipiente com as frutas de volta na bandeja. Logo ela estava deitada novamente e Hiei estava por cima dela. Mas dessa vez ele fez com que ela fosse o centro das atenções e fez tudo bem lentamente. Era como se quisesse provar cada parte do corpo dela e guardar as sensações em sua memória. A única coisa que Botan conseguia fazer era gemer o nome dele, enquanto ele a fazia perder a razão.

* * *

 **And it's not just wishful thinking**

 **(E não é apenas um desejo)**

 **Or only me who's dreaming**

 **(Ou apenas eu que estou sonhando)**

Botan acabou cochilando novamente. Quando acordou encontrou Hiei ao seu lado, também dormindo. Ela sorriu e ficou observando-o por alguns minutos. Ela parecia uma criança quando estava dormindo. Ele parecia estar em paz.

Em seguida, a jovem se levantou e foi para o banheiro. O quarto do koorime era enorme e era uma suíte. Não tinha muito adornos, mas era um quarto bonito e arejado. Ao entrar no banheiro Botan ficou de boca aberta. Tinha uma banheira enorme e uma seleção de essências para colocar na água. Ela esperou a banheira encher e colocou um pouco de essência de lavanda, a água estava quente e ela pôde relaxar no banho, e ficar brincando com a espuma que se formara.

Depois de ficar na água por uns quinze minutos ela saiu e se secou numa toalha que, aparentemente, Hiei já havia separado para ela. Só então se deu conta de que não tinha nenhuma roupa para usar além do seu vestido do dia anterior. Ela seguiu para o closet de Hiei, que era extremamente organizado. Seus ternos estavam enfileirados nos cabides, assim como suas camisas e calças, os sapatos jaziam do mesmo jeito, abaixo. Botan foi abrindo as gavetas em busca de algo que pudesse usar. Por fim, achou uma gaveta que parecia conter as camisas que ele usava em casa. Se é que podia chamá-las assim, já que pareciam quase novas.

Ela escolheu uma camisa social e um short, que parecia servir para fazer esportes e se vestiu. Hiei continuava cochilando, mas como já eram quase onze horas, a jovem foi para a cozinha. Ia preparar o almoço para ela e Hiei. Levou a bandeja do café da manhã consigo.

Ao abrir a geladeira, Botan sorriu. Poderia surpreender Hiei com pratos típicos da França. Por sorte, quem quer que fizesse as compras para ele, fazia compras completas.

* * *

 **I know what these are symptoms of**

 **(Eu sei o que esses sintomas indicam)**

 **We could be in love**

 **(** **Poderíamos estar apaixonados** **)**

Hiei acordou e levou um susto ao ver o sol brilhando lá fora. Nunca dormia até tão tarde. Mas bastou ver o vestido pendurado numa cadeira e sentir o cheiro que impregnava o quarto para se lembrar da onna. Ele levantou e tomou um banho rápido para em seguida descer e procurar por ela. Colocou apenas uma calça e foi para a cozinha. Encontrou a jovem inclinada sobre a bancada que ficava ao lado da pia. Ela cortava legumes.

O koorime se aproximou devagar e pousou as mãos na cintura dela com gentileza, mas, mesmo assim, Botan se assustou.

\- Hiei! – Ela disse dando um pequeno salto. – Você quase me matou de susto. – Ele deu um beijo no pescoço dela.

\- Você se assusta com facilidade. – As mãos dele deslizaram pela barriga dela.

\- Estou com uma faca na mão, seu louco. – Botan disse sorrindo. – Poderia ter te matado.

\- Vaso ruim, não quebra. – Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir. – O que está fazendo?

\- Nosso almoço. Esqueceu que sou uma chefe? – A jovem disse com orgulho. – Hoje você vai provar uma comida tipicamente francesa. – Ela colocou a faca sobre a bancada e se voltou para ele, lhe dando um beijo rápido. – Por isso, você tem que se comportar e assistir um pouco de televisão enquanto termino.

\- Por que tenho que ficar vendo televisão? – O youkai indagou intrigado. Estava sendo expulso de sua própria cozinha?

\- Porque suas mãos estão me desconcentrando. – Botan respondeu corando. As mãos dele estavam descendo da cintura dela para explorar suas coxas. – Se você ficar aqui, nunca conseguiremos almoçar hoje. – O koorime deu um sorriso cínico. Sabia que aquilo era verdade.

\- Ok. Vou ficar na sala. Vou verificar meu e-mail. – Ele afastou as mãos do corpo dela. – Mas vou ficar em algum lugar que dê para apreciar a paisagem. – Hiei vislumbrou todo o corpo dela detalhadamente antes de se afastar.

\- Comporte-se ou vai ficar sem sobremesa. – Botan voltou a seus afazeres sorrindo envergonhada. Hiei não tinha mesmo jeito.

* * *

 **All my life I have dreamed of this,**

 **(Por toda minha vida sonhei com isso,)**

 **But I could not see your face**

 **(Mas não podia ver seu rosto)**

\- Está pronto. – Disse Botan animada servindo a mesa. – Espero que goste.

\- O que é tudo isso? – Hiei perguntou surpreso ao se sentar à mesa. Botan havia preparado uns três pratos diferentes em tão pouco tempo.

\- Como entrada, fiz uma sopa gratinada de cebolas. – Ela disse indicando a sopa e algumas torradas ao lado. – Em seguida vamos comer Quiche Lorraine com uma salada. – Ela apontou para algo que parecia uma torta. – É feita com legumes, presunto, queijo, alho e algumas outras coisinhas. – Hiei olhava para a comida muito surpreso. Parecia que realmente estavam em um restaurante. – E o prato principal. Blanquette de vitela. Isso é um nome chique para carne com molho branco. – A jovem falou rindo. – Coloquei alguns legumes para enfeitar o prato. Espero que goste.

\- Parece estar uma delícia. – Com certeza aquilo era verdade. O koorime não podia entender como ela fizera aquilo tudo apenas em duas horas ou menos.

\- Só precisávamos de algum vinho para acompanhar a comida. – Botan comentou.

\- Felizmente essa parte eu posso resolver. – Ele levantou e seguiu para uma pequena porta que ficava na sala. Quando voltou, trazia três opções de vinho. Dois tintos e um branco. – São os melhores que encontrei, mas se quiser dar uma olhada na adega e escolher outro...

\- Esses estão ótimos. – Ela disse sorrindo e sentando-se à mesa junto com ele. – Bom apetite, Hi-kun. – Em seguida eles começaram a comer. Hiei nunca comera algo tão bom. Não podia acreditar que aqueles ingredientes estivessem em sua geladeira e ele não soubesse. Era incrível o que uma pessoa que entendia do assunto podia fazer com coisas tão simples.

\- Está delicioso, onna. Parece que realmente aprendeu algo em Paris. – Comentou para irritá-la e ela lhe mostrou a língua.

\- Invejoso. – Ela disse bebendo um gole de vinho. Hiei também bebeu um gole e pareceu se decidir sobre algo que queria falar.

\- Onna, por que você não me disse que vai embora daqui três dias? – Ele perguntou encarando-a. Não estava tirando satisfações. Só queria saber por que ela não mencionara o assunto até agora.

\- Achei que soubesse. – A jovem deu de ombros com um sorriso um pouco triste. – Você sabia até que eu ia me casar, mesmo que eu não soubesse. – Ela tentou brincar, mas nenhum dos dois riu.

\- Vou sentir sua falta. – Hiei não sabia por que dissera aquilo. Fora algo sobre o qual não pensara de fato, mas sabia que era verdade. Aqueles dias que passaram juntos foram incríveis.

\- Eu também, Hi-kun. – Respondeu Botan, ainda com seu sorriso triste. Eles se encaravam fixamente. – Bom, pelo menos ainda temos dois dias e meio. Além disso, você pode me visitar em Paris.

\- Você sabe que preciso trabalhar. – O koorime bebeu mais um gole de vinho e desviou os olhos dos dela.

\- Ora, você conseguiu tirar uma semana de folga para ficar comigo. – Ela disse com um sorriso mais alegre. – Aposto que consegue mais uma. – Hiei voltou a olhar para ela. Não sabia o que ela tinha, se era um feitiço ou simplesmente magnetismo, mas ela sempre lhe convencia de coisas que ele achava impossível. – Aí eu vou ser sua guia e vou te levar a todos os lugares que você precisa conhecer. Além disso, aposto que vocês têm uma filial por lá. – Aquilo era verdade. Eles tinham filiais na maioria dos países. – Você pode trabalhar lá, se quiser. E acredite, quando você conhecer Paris, não vai querer voltar. – Hiei a observava pensativo enquanto ela comia mais uma garfada da comida. Podia haver muitas coisas atrativas em Paris, mas nenhuma como ela. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

\- Você está quase me convencendo. – Respondeu ainda pensativo. Seria ótimo poder conhecer Paris junto com ela.

\- Então você vai a Paris? – Botan perguntou empolgada.

\- Certamente vou tentar. – Concluiu ele, também voltando a comer.

\- Creio que vou ter que me contentar com essa resposta. – Ela disse emburrada. – Mas você vai ficar sem sobremesa. – Hiei sorriu desafiante.

\- Você não faria isso comigo, onna. Tirar a sobremesa de um homem não é algo digno de uma dama. – A jovem caiu na gargalhada.

\- Que bom que não sou uma dama. – Respondeu também o desafiando.

\- Só espero que não reclame quando eu não me comportar como um cavalheiro. – Ele falou novamente lançando um olhar de luxúria sobre ela, e a jovem lembrou-se da maneira, um tanto selvagem, como ele a levara para a cama na noite anterior.

\- Não vou reclamar. – Ela disse, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho. O sorriso de Hiei se alargou.

\- Veremos. – Respondeu o koorime ainda sorrindo e voltando a saborear sua comida. Botan podia sentir seu corpo se agitar ao imaginar o que aquelas palavras significavam. Será que ele poderia enlouquecê-la mais do que já fazia?

* * *

 **Don't ask why two such distant stars**

 **(Não pergunte como duas estrelas tão distantes)**

 **Can fall right into place**

 **(Puderam cair no mesmo lugar)**

\- Tem certeza de que vai me deixar sem sobremesa, onna? – Hiei perguntou quando eles estavam retirando a mesa e levando a louça para a pia. Era óbvio que ela não lhe negaria a sobremesa. Só estava brincando com ele, mas o olhar do koorime fazia com que ela o contrariasse só para ver o que aconteceria.

\- É claro que sim, Hi-kin. Você foi muito rebelde. – A jovem disse tentando não sorrir. Hiei aproximou seu corpo do dela e prendeu-a contra a bancada ao lado da pia.

\- Tem certeza? – Ele indagou pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e Botan podia sentir que ele estava excitado.

\- Sim. – Ela disse num sussurro quase sem fôlego. Por sorte ela limpara a bancada antes de servir a comida, pois Hiei ergueu o corpo dela e colocou-a sentada sobre a mesma. As mãos dele estavam nas coxas dela e seus dedos passavam de leve pela parte de dentro delas, por baixo do short.

\- Certeza absoluta? – O koorime sussurrou na orelha dela, mordiscando-a de leve. A jovem apenas anuiu com a cabeça. Hiei sorriu de maneira descarada. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. O youkai possuiu-a ali mesmo sobre a bancada. Botan sentia seu corpo tremer sob o toque dele. Como as pessoas podiam achar que Hiei era uma pessoa fria, quando ele só conseguia despertar seus instintos mais primitivos? Ela não podia entender, e não entenderia agora, pois qualquer raciocínio lógico que pudesse ter, desaparecera ao sentir os lábios dele em sua pele.

* * *

 **Anyone who's seen us**

 **(Qualquer um que nos viu)**

 **Knows what's going on between us**

 **(Sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós)**

\- Estava pensando… - Disse Botan com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Eles ainda estavam na mesma posição em que começaram, ofegantes. Hiei de pé na frente dela e ela sentada na bancada. – Se é isso o que ganho por deixá-lo sem sobremesa, o que ganho se deixá-lo sem jantar? – O koorime tentou se conter, mas caiu na gargalhada e a jovem ria com ele.

\- Acho que teremos que esperar pra ver. – Respondeu ainda rindo.

\- Você ainda vai querer a sobremesa? – Ela perguntou encarando-o sorridente.

\- É óbvio, onna. Preciso de muita energia, já que vou ficar sem jantar. – Os dois mais uma vez caíram na gargalhada.

\- Seu bobo. Não vou te deixar sem jantar... – Botan lhe deu um beijo. – Pelo menos não hoje. – Sorriu antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

* * *

 **It doesn't take a genius**

 **(Não é preciso um gênio)**

 **To know what these are symptoms of**

 **(Para saber o que esses sintomas indicam)**

Eles comeram a sobremesa que ela preparara, enquanto assistiam a um filme. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da sala bem próximos um do outro. Assim que acabaram de comer, Hiei deitou sua cabeça sobre as pernas dela e Botan ficou mexendo em seus cabelos.

A impressão que os dois passavam era a de que estavam namorando há muito tempo e que não havia nada que pudesse atrapalhar a felicidade deles. Por um momento, Hiei pensou na possibilidade de Botan descobrir a verdade sobre o plano que ele tramara, mas afastou esses pensamentos. O plano fora deixado de lado por ele há muito tempo. Além disso, Botan viajaria logo. Não tinha porque perturbá-la e a si mesmo com esses pensamentos. Não tinha como ela descobrir aquilo. Era melhor apenas aproveitarem o momento.

 **We could be**

 **(Nós poderíamos estar)**

 **We could be in love**

 **(** **Nós poderíamos estar apaixonados** **)**

 **[We Could be in Love – Lea Salonga and Brad Kane]**

* * *

No dia seguinte Botan insistiu que eles fossem patinar no gelo, pois havia muito tempo que não fazia isso.

\- Como assim? Você tem que ir comigo, Hi-kun. – Disse a jovem puxando-o em direção a pista de patinação.

\- Onna, já disse que não sou muito bom nisso. – Ele falou envergonhado. Tentara algumas vezes quando era criança, mas nunca conseguira se sair bem naquela atividade.

\- Ora, Hiei, pare com isso. Se você não sabe patinar, eu te ensino.

\- Não, onna. – O koorime disse com firmeza. Não queria passar vergonha na frente de tantas pessoas. Botan o encarou com um olhar decepcionado, o que deixou o youkai sentindo-se culpado por estragar o dia dela. – Ok. Eu vou. – A jovem lhe deu um sorriso resplandecente. – Mas só vou ficar um pouco.

\- Tudo bem! – Ela deu um pulo e o abraçou antes de lhe dar um beijo, que Hiei, prontamente, correspondeu, esquecendo que estavam em um local público. – Obrigada, Hi-kun. – Ela continuou abraçada a ele por mais algum tempo. Sabia que aquela felicidade duraria pouco, pois logo ela voltaria para a França e ele voltaria a ficar sozinho. E também sabia que merecia isso pelo plano que tramara. – Vamos! Daqui a pouco vai ficar muito cheio. – E assim, Botan voltou a puxá-lo pela mão.

* * *

Quando saíram da pista de patinação, começava a chover. O carro estava estacionado um pouco longe e a chuva estava forte. Por sorte, Botan levava um guarda chuva em sua bolsa, portanto mão corria o risco de se molhar e adoecer, Hiei não se importava com a chuva e começou a andar.

\- Espere, Hiei! – Pediu Botan correndo atrás dele com o guarda chuva. – Está chovendo muito! Você vai ficar encharcado. – O pensamento de ver o koorime molhado em suas roupas e poder ajudá-lo a tirá-las fez o rosto dela ficar vermelho. – Pode pegar uma gripe.

\- Youkais não ficam doentes com a mesma facilidade que humanos. Não corro perigo. – Ele respondeu num dar de ombros. O que importava era ela ficar bem.

\- Tudo bem. Mas eu me sentiria mais tranquila se você dividisse o guarda chuva comigo. – A jovem se aproximou mais dele.

\- Isso não faz sentido. Esse guarda chuva é muito pequeno. Ficaremos os dois molhados.

\- Quer parar de discutir comigo e andar ao meu lado? – Ela reclamou e Hiei deu um pequeno sorriso. A onna era mais mandona do que ele pensara. – Se ficarmos próximos, ficaremos secos. – O youkai ficou ao lado dela e logo o que ele previra acontecia. Os dois se molhavam.

\- Viu só? Eu disse que isso aconteceria. – Botan o abraçou, de forma que ele era, praticamente, obrigado a retribuir, ou acabariam caindo. E desse jeito os dois estavam protegidos da chuva e abraçados.

\- Eu tinha razão. – Ela disse duplamente satisfeita. Por estar certa e por poder sentir o braço dele em volta da sua cintura.

\- É, mas você roubou. – Botan caiu na gargalhada e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

* * *

Eles estavam no carro voltando para casa e Botan ligou o rádio. Uma música famosa começava.

\- Eu adoro essa música. Cante comigo, Hiei. – Ela pediu cutucando-o.

\- Não conheço, onna. – O koorime respondeu tentando escapar do pedido.

\- Não minta, Hi-kun. Todos conhecem essa música. Eu sei que você conhece, seu bobo. – Hiei teve que segurar um sorriso. Era óbvio que conhecia a música, mas isso não significava que ficaria cantando por aí.

\- Onna, por que eu mentiria? – Perguntando dando uma de desentendido.

\- Porque você está querendo me enrolar. – Dessa vez ele não conseguiu evitar o micro sorriso que surgiu no canto de sua boca.

\- Ok. Admito que conheço a música. Isso não quer dizer que conheço toda a letra ou que vou cantar. – Hiei fingiu estar concentrado em dirigir, embora não houvesse muitos carros na estrada.

\- Ah! Só um trechinho, vai. Você sabe que quer. – Ela disse com um olhar pidão.

\- Por que você faz essa cara?

\- Porque eu sei que vai te convencer, Hi-kun. – O koorime sacudiu a cabeça rindo incrédulo.

\- Mas que cara de pau. – A jovem também riu.

\- Canta. Canta. Canta. – Quando a música chegou a sua parte favorita, Hiei cantou duas frases e Botan bateu palmas para ele. – Eu sabia que você cantava bem. Não sei por que ficou escondendo o jogo.

\- Baka onna. – Ele disse emburrado, embora no fundo estivesse feliz. Não sabia exatamente porque aquela onna conseguia convencê-lo a fazer o que queria, mas as coisas eram assim.

* * *

\- Você tem certeza de que precisa ir embora depois de amanhã? – Perguntou Hiei quando estavam abraçados na cama naquela noite.

\- Eu preciso. – Botan disse com uma expressão triste. – Vou começar um emprego novo. É uma grande oportunidade pra mim. Não posso desperdiçar.

\- Eu só... – O koorime parou de falar e suspirou. Ele só o quê? Ele a estava enganado. Que direito ele tinha de pedir que ela ficasse? E por que motivo ela ficaria? Gostava dela e, obviamente, sentiam atração um pelo outro, mas isso não significava que permaneceriam juntos por muito tempo.

\- Eu sei como se sente. – A jovem falou apoiando o queixo sobre o peito dele. – Também vou sentir sua falta e de todas as loucuras que fizemos. Mas principalmente de você. – O olhar dela continuava triste. – Promete que vai tentar me visitar na França?

\- Prometo. – Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido.

\- Amanhã preciso passar algum tempo com meu pai e preciso falar com Kurama, mas podemos sair à noite, se quiser.

\- Ok. Te espero na entrada da casa principal às seis. – Hiei sabia que não iria à França. Sabia que sempre surgiria um novo problema ou negociação na empresa que tomaria seu tempo, mas não diria isso à jovem. Eles poderiam terminar a estadia dela no Japão sem problemas.

\- Ok. – Botan voltou a beijá-lo e deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito. – Boa noite, Hi-kun.

\- Boa noite, onna. – Ele respondeu, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ficou apenas observando-a enquanto dormia. Ouvindo e sentindo sua respiração, seus batimentos cardíacos, tentando reter, ao máximo, a presença dela junto de si.

* * *

\- Me desculpe, Kurama. Não posso me casar com você. – Disse Botan quando, na manhã seguinte, conseguiu falar com o youkai. Ela esperou que Hiei saísse para o trabalho antes de fazer isso.

\- Mas por que, Botan? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – Kurama não conseguia entender nada. Por que alguma mulher o recusaria? – Eu não pude acompanhá-la essa semana, mas foi tudo um acidente...

\- Não é nada disso, Kurama. – Ela o interrompeu. Estava angustiada. Não gostava de magoar as pessoas. – Eu sinto muito, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa.

\- O quê? Mas você disse que não gostava de ninguém. E essa semana você só ficou perto do... Não me diga que... – O youkai estava chocado. Como Botan poderia preferir seu irmão a ele? O que Hiei fizera?

\- Isso não importa, Kurama. – Botan respondeu envergonhada. Não fora ali para falar de seus sentimentos por Hiei. – O que importa é que não posso me casar com você. Sinto muito mesmo.

\- Entendo. – Ele disse atônito.

\- Bom, espero que possamos continuar sendo amigos. – A jovem falou receosa. Sabia que era algo idiota a dizer a uma pessoa que fora rejeitada, mas estava sendo sincera.

\- Quem você acha que eu sou, Botan? – Kurama perguntou saindo de seu estupor. – É claro que podemos ser amigos. Vai que você muda de ideia um dia. – Ele brincou, fazendo-a rir.

\- Obrigada, Kurama. – Ela lhe deu um abraço. – Até a próxima.

\- Até. – Assim que Botan saiu, Emma entrou na sala.

\- Ele conseguiu. – Disse Emma assim que ouviu a porta da frente bater.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Kurama confuso. Não bastava sua suposta noiva se apaixonar por seu irmão? Agora seu pai também tinha que começar a balbuciar?

\- Seu irmão conseguiu conquistar essa aproveitadorazinha. – Respondeu seu pai, servindo-se de uma bebida. Kurama olhava para ele de cenho franzido.

\- Acho melhor me explicar desde o princípio, papai, pois nada do que o senhor falou está fazendo sentido. – E assim Emma começou a explicar a seu filho o plano que Hiei elaborara, para livrá-los de Botan.

* * *

 **Zutto issho ni ita futari de aruita ipponmichi**

 **(Sempre seguimos juntos pela mesma estrada)  
Futatsu ni wakarete betsubetsu no hou aruiteku**

 **(Separados, caminhamos por nossos próprios caminhos)**

Eram quase seis da tarde e Hiei aguardava Botan encostado em seu carro que estava estacionado em frente à casa de seu pai. Mal podia esperar para vê-la depois de terem ficado o dia inteiro afastados.

\- Então eu sou o asqueroso? – Perguntou Kurama saindo de casa apoiado numa bengala e parando ao lado de seu irmão.

\- Do que está falando? – Hiei estava confuso. O que seu irmão estava dizendo? Será que bebera muitos remédios para dor?

\- Estou falando do plano que você e nosso pai tramaram para afastar Botan de mim. – O koorime sentiu seu coração parar. Como seu pai pudera ser tão idiota a ponto de revelar tudo a Kurama? – Se eu sou asqueroso, imagine o que ela vai pensar de você. Eu, pelo menos, fui honesto. Deixei claro que a achava atraente e que esse era o motivo principal para gostar dela. – Kurama nunca falara tão sério quanto naquele momento, Hiei mal o reconhecia. – Qual a sua desculpa para fazê-la se apaixonar por você? Ah! Sim. Esqueci que a empresa perderia milhões se eu cancelasse meu casamento com Shizuru. É essa a sua desculpa? Fez tudo por dinheiro? – O koorime não sabia o que responder. O que diria a seu irmão? Que tudo começara assim, mas que tudo mudara desde que vira a onna? Foi quando ouviram um soluço e, ao se virarem, viram a jovem de quem falavam com as mãos sobre o rosto, chorando.

\- Onna... – Hiei pensou em se aproximar, chegou a dar um passo na direção dela.

\- Isso é verdade? – Ela gritou chorando abertamente. O koorime podia sentir o coração dela acelerado.

\- No começo era assim, mas...

\- Então você simplesmente decidiu me conquistar para me afastar de Kurama? Por que, Hiei? – Botan sabia que estava fazendo um papel patético naquele momento. Devia estar ridícula com a maquiagem escorrendo por seu rosto, mas não se importava. Tudo o que queria, era uma explicação que fizesse sentido. Hiei não poderia ter feito aquilo com ela apenas por dinheiro.

\- Porque você iria atrapalhar o casamento de Kurama, que renderia bilhões a nossa empresa. – Não havia mais porque mentir. A única coisa que lhe restava era tentar se explicar.

\- Então tudo que tivemos foi uma mentira? Você estava apenas me usando? – Kurama observava a discussão em silêncio. Não cabia a ele se intrometer. A jovem merecia uma explicação e ele também.

\- Botan, não foi tudo uma mentira... Eu...

\- Quer saber, Hiei? Já chega. – Botan limpou seus olhos o melhor que pôde. Não ficaria ali ouvindo mais mentiras. – Eu não acredito mais em você. Nada do que aconteceu foi real. A única coisa que sinto no momento é pena.

\- Uma vez eu lhe disse que esse tipo de sonho infantil não era pra ser levado a sério. Príncipes não existem, onna. – O koorime sabia que agora era tarde demais. Ela nunca ia querer ouvir o que ele tinha dizer. Tampouco acreditaria em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Ela certamente o odiava.

\- Eu estou com pena, sim, Hiei, mas não é de mim. Isso tudo que você fez só prova que você é uma pessoa muito triste. – Ela explicou com uma expressão de dor, mas conseguindo conter as lágrimas. – E sabe o que é mais triste nisso tudo? Você poderia ter sido ótimo. – Depois disso Botan deu as costas para os dois irmãos e foi para a casa de seu pai. Hiei pôde apenas observar a jovem se afastando dele para sempre, sem poder fazer nada.

\- Você é um idiota, Hiei. – Disse Kurama, por fim. – Por que tinha que se meter nisso? Por que tinha que atrapalhar tudo? – Isso pareceu despertar o koorime.

\- Eu atrapalhei? – Perguntou Hiei perdendo a paciência com o irmão e segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. – Você sequer faz ideia da pessoa incrível que ela é? Você nunca viu os olhos dela brilhando porque viu algo que achava bonito, nunca prestou atenção na ruga que surge entre os olhos dela quando está pensativa. Você nunca viu como a expressão dela muda durante o sono quando algo acontece em seus sonhos. Você nunca ficou acordado a noite toda só pra poder vê-la respirar e sentir seu coração batendo. Você não sabe de nada! Você não a conhece! Você não a ama! – Finalizou o koorime surpreendendo seu irmão.

\- Hiei, o que está acontecendo? – Indagou Kurama chocado.

\- Eu... Eu não... – Hiei não sabia o que dizer. O era aquilo que sentia? Por que sentia tanta tristeza ao vê-la lhe dar as costas?

\- Essa é a coisa mais engraçada que eu já ouvi. – Disse Kurama se libertando das mãos de seu irmão. – Hiei Jaganshi, o youkai que não se queima, não se machuca, não derrete... De repente se deixa envolver pela filha do chofer. – O koorime olhou para seu irmão com raiva e lhe deu um soco na cara.

\- Não fale assim dela! – Kurama caiu de costas no chão rindo, embora ainda sentisse um pouco de dor da ferida anterior.

\- Por que não vai atrás dela? – Perguntou o ruivo, sentando-se no chão e analisando seu rosto com a mão.

\- Por que eu deveria ir atrás dela? – Rebateu o furioso koorime, pronto para dar outro soco em seu irmão.

\- Porque você está apaixonado por ela. – Concluiu Kurama se levantando e limpando suas roupas. Hiei sentia seu coração acelerado. Seria aquilo então?

\- Ela não vai me ouvir. É tarde demais. – Ele respondeu resignado. Magoara muito a jovem. Ela merecia alguém melhor que ele.

\- Sério? E é assim? Você já vai desistir? – O ruivo não podia acreditar naquilo. – Se você a ama tem que tentar falar com ela de alguma maneira.

\- E o que você entende sobre o amor, irmãozinho? – Perguntou Hiei sarcástico.

\- Aparentemente bem mais que você. – Respondeu Kurama dando as costas para seu irmão e voltando para casa. O koorime ficou sozinho sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

* * *

 **Samishisa de afureta kono mune kakaete**

 **(Carrego este coração que transborda de tristeza)  
Ima ni mo nakidashisou na sora miagete**

 **(Mesmo agora olho para o céu que parece prestes a chorar)  
Anata wo omotta Ah Ah...**

 **(Eu penso em você)**

Botan entrou em casa aos prantos. Sentia como se seu coração estivesse quebrado e os pedaços estivessem machucando-a. Seu pai, que lia o jornal se levantou assustado, mas logo percebeu quem devia ter magoado sua filha.

\- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Perguntou Koenma se aproximando dela.

\- Ele? Mas... – Botan estava confusa. Como seu pai poderia saber algo sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

\- Hiei. – Seu pai confirmou tranquilamente.

\- Como você sabe que...?

\- Botan, você não pode ter achado que eu estava cego a respeito de tudo que vem acontecendo. – A jovem começou a chorar novamente. – Além disso, eu teria que ser muito idiota pra não perceber que você sempre gostou dele. Você acha que eu não via você observando-o sair para o trabalho, todas as manhãs quando era adolescente? – Botan não sabia o que dizer a seu pai. Apenas se jogou nos braços dele chorando, como fazia quando era criança.

* * *

 **Kimi ga inai yoru datte**

 **(Nas noites sem você)** **  
** **So no more cry mou nakanai yo**

 **(Nunca mais chorarei, prometo)** **  
** **Ganbatte iru kara nette**

 **(Estou dando o meu melhor)** **  
** **Tsuyoku naru kara nette Oh**

 **(Estou ficando mais forte)**

No dia seguinte Botan pegou o primeiro voo de volta para Paris, conseguira alterar o horário de sua passagem durante a noite. Assim era melhor. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto perto daquela família gananciosa.

Apesar de tudo não desejava o mal de Hiei e, infelizmente, tivera a esperança de que ele fosse atrás dela no aeroporto, mas como ele dissera contos de fadas não existem. Felizmente seu voo estava partindo e ela não voltaria para o Japão durante muito tempo. Já combinara com seu pai e ele iria visitá-la no fim do ano para que passassem o natal juntos. Se tudo corresse bem, até lá esqueceria o koorime e sua família. Teria bastante em que pensar já que começaria em seu novo emprego dali a dois dias.

* * *

 **Kimi mo mite iru darou**

 **(Você também está olhando)  
Kono kiesou na mikadzuki**

 **(Este quarto minguante se apagando)  
Tsunagatte iru kara nette**

 **(Ainda estamos ligados)  
Ai shiteru kara nette Oh**

 **(Eu te amo)**

Hiei estava desolado. No dia seguinte à descoberta de Botan, ela fora embora antes que ele pudesse tentar falar com ela e, desde então, ele não tivera coragem de tentar entrar em contato com a jovem para lhe pedir perdão. E isso já fazia uma semana. Só o que lhe restara da jovem foram as lembranças e as fotos que ela enviara para seu celular; e que ele não cansava de ver, embora na hora de tirá-las tivesse reclamado.

Todos em seu trabalho podiam notar que algo estava errado. O youkai cometia pequenos erros nas reuniões, trocava os tópicos a serem discutidos, chegava atrasado ou então sumia no meio do dia e não avisava as pessoas.

No momento ele estava numa reunião monótona para finalizar as decisões financeiras para a união da empresa de seu pai e a da família da noiva de Kurama.

\- Hiei, já é a décima vez que tivemos que chamar sua atenção. Tem certeza de que está bem?

\- Sim. Estou ótimo. – O koorime se forçou a prestar atenção ao que discutiam, mas só conseguia pensar na onna e na conversa que tiver na noite anterior com seu irmão.

 **Flashback**

 **Hiekitta te wo hitori de atatameru hibi**

 **(Esses dias em que esquento sozinha minhas mãos geladas)  
Kimi no nukumori koishikute koishikute**

 **(Morro de saudades do seu calor)**

\- Nunca pensei que diria isso de você, Hiei... – Falou Kurama sentado com ele na sala da casa de Emma. Os dois bebiam uma dose de uísque. – Você é um covarde. – O koorime o encarou com raiva. – É verdade. Você é um grande covarde. Sempre pensei que você fosse corajoso. Sempre falei isso para as pessoas. "Meu irmão mais velho sempre toma a iniciativa que os investidores têm medo sequer de imaginar." Que ilusão. – Ele disse rindo. – Quando eu era pequeno até costumava querer ser igual a você. Todos o respeitavam desde pequeno. – Hiei ficou surpreso com as revelações de seu irmão. Será que estava bêbado? – Mas agora vejo que você não é nada disso. Você é um covarde. No momento em que se apaixonou por uma mulher, você recuou. Deu pra trás. Ao invés de correr atrás dela e pedir perdão pelo que fez, você escolheu ficar aqui, sozinho. Isso é algum tipo de orgulho? Você sabe que agiu errado, então por que não pede desculpas? Por que não vai atrás dela?

\- Você acha que ela ainda me quer? Depois de tudo que eu fiz? – Hiei perguntou angustiado. As coisas que seu irmão lhe dissera eram verdades dolorosas.

\- É claro que quer. Ela te quis a vida toda. – O koorime arregalou os olhos.

\- O quê?

\- Só você, cego do jeito que é, pra não notar que desde que éramos crianças Botan vivia correndo atrás de você. Sempre tentando se aproximar do youkai inalcançável. – Hiei não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Será que aquilo era verdade?

\- Ela não vai me ouvir. – Só de se lembrar da expressão de decepção que ela lhe lançara antes de partir, ele ficava convicto de que a jovem o odiava.

\- E como você sabe disso? – Insistiu Kurama. – Você sequer tentou.

\- Eu sei o que estou dizendo. Eu a magoei demais. – Ele terminou sua bebida.

\- Você só vai saber se tentar.

 **Fim do Flashback**

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Hiei! Estamos no meio de uma reunião de negócios. Será que pode nos ceder um pouco da sua atenção? – Perguntou seu pai, furioso. – Se é pra continuar desse jeito, é melhor que vá embora.

\- Tem razão, papai. – Respondeu o youkai se levantando e deixando seus papéis sobre a mesa.

\- Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou Emma, espantado com as ações de seu filho.

\- Pra França.

\- O quê? E quando volta?

\- Não sei se volto. – Kurama, que estava quase cochilando na reunião, levantou e deu uns tapinhas nas costas do irmão.

\- Até que enfim! Esse é o Hiei que eu conheço. – Disse o ruivo, animado. – Espero que me convide pro casamento. – Concluiu num sussurro.

E assim, Hiei saiu da sala falando ao celular. Ele fazia reserva no próximo avião para Paris.

* * *

 **Dore dake denwa de suki to iwaretatte**

 **(Não importa quantas vezes você disse "Eu te amo" no telefone)  
Kimi ni orikakaru koto wa dekinai**

 **(Não posso contar com você)  
Namida wo nugutte Ah Ah...**

 **(Enxuguei minhas lágrimas)**

\- O que aconteceu, Botan? – Perguntou Keiko, uma jovem que trabalhava com ela.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Por que pergunta?

\- Não sei. Algumas vezes você fica com um olhar perdido, triste... – Era tão visível assim que ela sentia falta dele apesar de tudo que ele lhe fizera?

\- Não é nada. Apenas algumas lembranças. – Keiko deu um sorriso compreensivo para ela.

\- Entendo. – A jovem não queria dar uma de intrometida nos assuntos particulares de Botan, mas queria que ela soubesse que podia contar com sua ajuda. – Se precisar conversar, estou aqui.

\- Obrigada. – Dessa vez o sorriso de Botan foi mais sincero, mas ela sabia que não conversaria com ninguém sobre o que se passara. O que mais queria era esquecer aquilo tudo, não ficar relembrando.

* * *

 **Kondo itsu aeru n' darou**

 **(Até nos encontrarmos novamente)  
Sore made no denchi wa**

 **(A palavra de amor que você me deu)  
Dakishimenagara itta anata no**

 **(Nos seus braços)  
Ai shiteru no hitokoto**

 **(** **Será a minha fonte de energia para sobreviver)**

Antes de partir, Hiei passara em sua casa para preparar uma pequena mala e a seguir fora à casa de Koenma. Sabia que ele, provavelmente, estava a par de tudo, mas precisava saber aonde ir para procurar Botan. Se fosse preciso ele imploraria ao pai dela, para que lhe desse um endereço.

\- O que você quer? – Perguntou o pai de Botan agressivamente, sem se importar se aquele era um dos filhos do dono da casa.

\- Eu queria que o senhor me desse o endereço de Botan. – Hiei pediu envergonhado.

\- E pra quê? Pra magoá-la novamente? – O youkai sabia que merecia tudo aquilo e mais um pouco, mas dessa vez não iria voltar atrás em sua resolução.

\- Não pretendo magoá-la. Não pretendia magoá-la dessa vez também...

\- Você não a merece! – Koenma parecia prestes a dar um soco em Hiei.

\- Não mereço. Eu sei. – O koorime concordou angustiado, mas permanecendo sério. – Mas eu preciso dela e... Eu nunca precisei de nada. – Aquelas palavras tocaram um pouco o pai dela. – Eu só quero que ela seja feliz.

\- Já estava na hora de fazer algo a respeito disso. – Disse Koenma entrando em casa e pegando um pedaço de papel. – Aqui está o endereço dela e o do trabalho. É melhor que você realmente a faça feliz.

\- Certamente vou tentar. – Respondeu Hiei pegando o pedaço de papel, com um pequeno sorriso. Para em seguida entrar em seu carro e partir em direção ao aeroporto.

* * *

 **Mikazuki ni te wo nobashita**

 **(Estendi a mão para o quarto minguante)  
Kimi ni todoke kono omoi**

 **(Que este sentimento chegue a você)**

 **[Mikazuki – Ayaka]**

Hiei sabia que provavelmente não a encontraria em casa àquela hora do dia, por isso fora até o restaurante onde ela trabalhava. Além do mais ele não queria ir diretamente à casa da jovem para surpreendê-la. Assim que chegara a Paris, após duas pequenas paradas, Hiei fora direto para lá. Não tinha uma reserva, mas bastou subornar a recepcionista para conseguir uma mesa. Ele pediu qualquer coisa no cardápio, sem nem prestar atenção ao que era. Aprendera com a onna, que às vezes era bom se surpreender. Logo que o serviram, o youkai perguntou quem era o chefe da cozinha.

\- Ah! É uma jovem muito competente. – Disse o garçom. – Está conosco há uma semana.

\- Será que eu poderia falar com ela por um momento? – Perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

\- O senhor viu algo de errado na comida? – Como ele nem sequer provara a comida, não podia dar a desculpa de querer elogiá-la.

\- Não. Apenas gostaria de tirar uma dúvida com ela. – O jovem garçom achou aquilo estranho, mas como lhe fora ensinado que o cliente sempre tem razão, não seria ele quem iria contrariar a pessoa a quem estava servindo.

\- Certo. Vou informá-la que um cliente quer lhe falar. Pode demorar um pouco, pois hoje estamos tendo muito movimento.

\- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o koorime. – Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso. – terminou num sussurro depois que o rapaz lhe deixara só. Estava ansioso. Já planejara várias maneiras de se explicar, mas nenhuma parecia boa. A única coisa que sabia é que não podia imaginar o resto da sua vida sem ela. Teria que fazer com que ela o escutasse.

\- Hiei? – Ela disse surpresa ao chegar à mesa que o garçom lhe indicara. – O que faz aqui? Já não conseguiu o que queria? – Perguntou com desprezo. – Aliás, como sabia que eu trabalhava aqui?

\- Onna, por favor, deixe eu me explicar. – O koorime pediu se levantando e chamando a atenção de todos no restaurante. – Se depois disso você não quiser me ver nunca mais, vou sumir e você nunca mais vai ouvir falar de mim. – As lágrimas começaram a surgir nos olhos dela e a jovem não queria fazer uma cena na frente dos clientes do local onde trabalhava, por isso fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse. Botan o levou para o beco onde ficava a saída dos fundos do restaurante.

\- O que mais você quer explicar, Hiei? Já ficou tudo muito claro. – Ela falou com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. – Você me usou para me afastar de Kurama.

\- Pode ter começado assim, onna. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu de fato. – A jovem ia falar novamente, mas ele a interrompeu. – Você não pode estar realmente acreditando que foi tudo uma mentira. Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas nem eu posso fingir todas as sensações que vivenciamos. Por favor, entenda, eu me apaixonei por você. – O koorime pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre seu coração. – Você acha que consigo fingir isso? – O coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o dela. – Posso ter um coração de pedra, em sua opinião, mas toda vez que estou com você isso acontece. – Botan queria acreditar no que ele dizia, mas estava muito magoada com tudo que acontecera. – Você acha que quando te tirei do carro naquela noite, tudo fazia parte de um plano idiota? Reconheço que fui um crápula por ter tido esse tipo de ideia, mas a semana que passamos juntos foi uma das mais importantes da minha vida. Me dê só uma chance de provar isso pra você. Eu... – Hiei soltou a mão dela e começou a procurar algo em seus bolsos. – Eu até fiz uma matrícula numa faculdade de medicina aqui em Paris. – Ele encontrou o papel e entregou a ela. Botan pegou o papel e leu-o surpresa. Aquilo era verdade? – Eu sei que isso não prova nada, a não ser o fato de que você me incentiva a ser mais do que eu já quis ser. Mas... – O youkai foi impedido de falar por ela, que se jogara contra ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o na boca. Hiei correspondeu ao abraço e, em seguida, encostou-a contra a parede do prédio para aprofundar o beijo mais livremente. Os dois pareciam não se ver há meses. Seus beijos eram apaixonados e demorados.

\- Você vai se mudar pra Paris? – Perguntou a jovem com um sorriso resplandecente, ainda abraçada a ele.

\- Se você me aceitar. – O koorime respondeu também sorrindo para ela. Tinha esperança de que a convencesse a ouvi-lo, mas não podia acreditar que ela o perdoaria logo. Talvez seu irmão estivesse certo e ela também o amasse.

\- Sim! – Ela respondeu rindo feliz. Hiei sabia que devia estar parecendo um idiota apaixonado olhando para ela como se estivesse hipnotizado, mas não se importava. – Tenho que voltar para a cozinha. Você vai me esperar no restaurante? – Nem em seus melhores sonhos, ela pudera imaginar que ele fosse gostar tanto dela a ponto de se mudar para Paris. Aquilo só poderia significar que ele realmente gostava dela.

\- Onna, vim aqui apenas pela comida, será que não percebeu? – Botan lhe deu um tapa no braço.

\- Pois vai morrer de fome. – A jovem respondeu empurrando-o, mas Hiei não afastava seus braços dela.

\- Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que me negou alguma comida? – O rosto dela ficou vermelho e ela ajeitou o colarinho dele.

\- Lembro perfeitamente. – O koorime deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Onna, você sentiu minha falta tanto assim? Quer realmente que eu te devore? Não precisa me deixar com fome pra isso. – A jovem escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele.

\- Você não era tão descarado, Hi-kun.

\- Nem você, onna. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, causando-lhe um arrepio. – Acho melhor entrarmos logo antes que sejamos presos por atentado ao pudor. – Botan riu. Será que o koorime falava a sério? Será que corria o risco dele agarrá-la ali mesmo? Era melhor não arriscar. Poderia perder o emprego.

\- Ok. – A jovem entrou no restaurante de mãos dadas com ele e levou-o de volta para a área onde os clientes comiam. Antes de se separarem ela lhe deu um selinho. – Não vou deixá-lo sem jantar. É melhor que você tenha energia pra mais tarde. – Ela disse baixinho, mas sabia que com sua audição apurada, ele escutaria. Hiei voltou para sua mesa com um pequeno sorriso. É claro que sua comida já ficara fria, mas não se importava. Ele já conseguira tudo o que queria, embora ainda tivesse uma ou duas coisas a conversar com a jovem.

* * *

Quando entraram no apartamento dela e ela fechou a porta, Hiei segurou suas mãos por um momento. Pensara muito se devia tomar aquela atitude, mas sentia que era o que seu coração queria e, pela primeira vez na vida, deixou ele tomar a decisão.

\- Onna, sei que isso pode parecer loucura pra você e posso esperar o tempo que for preciso... – O youkai tirou uma aliança do bolso de sua calça. – Sei que você mal me perdoou, mas eu te amo e... Você aceita se casar comigo? – Botan estava de olhos arregalados. Ela sempre sonhara com o koorime pedindo-a em casamento.

\- Sim. – Ela respondeu num sussurro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade.

\- O quê? – Hiei queria ter total certeza de que ouvira corretamente.

\- Sim, Hi-kun. – A jovem começou a chorar abertamente. – Eu quero me casar com você. Eu também te amo. – O youkai não podia acreditar na sorte que tinha. Seu irmão estava certo, afinal. Ele só poderia ter certeza se tentasse. Hiei colocou o anel no dedo dela e pegou-a no colo, o que a fez rir, pois se lembrara da primeira vez em que dormiram juntos.

\- Assim vou ficar mal acostumada.

\- Desde que seja comigo, você pode ficar como quiser. – Ele disse maliciosamente.

\- Hi-kun. – Botan sorria envergonhada. – Onde está aprendendo essas coisas?

\- Acho que são essas novas companhias que arrumei, sabe? Uma onna completamente louca que deixou minha vida de pernas pro ar. – O youkai respondeu lhe dando um beijo.

\- Você se arrepende? – Ela perguntou parecendo indiferente, mas Hiei podia notar que a resposta era importante pra ela.

\- Acho que o fato de eu me mudar parar Paris e pedi-la em casamento responde sua pergunta. – Os dois sorriam um para o outro.

\- Bom, tem muitos pontos turísticos que quero te mostrar nessa cidade. – A jovem falou quando ele parou na porta do quarto dela. – Mas o primeiro é o meu quarto.

\- Algo me diz que esse vai ser meu ponto turístico favorito. – Assim que entraram no quarto, ele pousou-a na cama e se colocou por cima dela, beijando-a. – Acho que invertemos as coisas. – Ele disse tirando sua camisa e voltando a beijá-la, enquanto ela abria seu cinto. – O casamento não vem antes da lua de mel?

\- Acho que podemos ceder à tentação já que somos noivos. – Ela respondeu colando seu corpo ao dele. Hiei riu da resposta dela.

\- Depois eu que sou chamado de descarado. – O koorime disse tirando a blusa dela e libertando seus seios do sutiã. Botan puxou-o pela nunca para mais um beijo e depois se encaram por um momento.

\- Senti sua falta, Hiei. – Ela disse séria. Hiei pensava que nunca vira os olhos dela tão brilhantes como naquele momento.

\- Eu também senti a sua, onna, mas não vamos mais nos separar. – O koorime afirmou convicto.

\- Promete? – A jovem perguntou emocionada. Nunca o vira falar tão sério quanto naquele momento.

\- Hm. – Ele confirmou antes de voltar a beijá-la. Botan sabia que aquela simples resposta significava mais do que mil promessas e Hiei sabia que nunca mais faria a jovem sofrer intencionalmente. Faria de tudo para que ela sempre fosse feliz.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **It's still the same old story**

 **(Ainda é a mesma velha história)**

 **A fight for love and glory**

 **(Um combate por amor e glória)**

 **A case of do or die**

 **(Um caso de faça ou morra)**

\- Anda logo, Hiei. – Disse Botan correndo à frente dele num parque. – Você mesmo disse que um piquenique parecia melhor do ir à Torre Eiffel hoje. – O youkai vinha atrás dela carregando uma cesta e uma mochila. Ele adorava vê-la contente daquele jeito, ainda mais por ter pensando durante algum tempo que ela nunca mais ficaria daquele jeito perto dele, mas também adorava implicar com ela.

\- Isso foi antes de eu saber que teria que carregar tudo. – Ele disse tentando conter o pequeno sorriso que insistia em aparecer em seu rosto sempre que estava com ela. A jovem voltou para perto dele.

\- Por que estou com a impressão de que isso é alguma trama para eu recompensá-lo mais tarde? – Ela perguntou fingindo desconfiança. Hiei não conseguiu mais se conter e riu.

\- Devo ser mesmo péssimo com sutilezas. – Botan riu e lhe abraçou. Ela adorava poder fazer esse tipo de coisa a hora que quisesse e Hiei parecia gostar quando ela fazia.

\- Você sabe que é. – A jovem se afastou dele para que pudessem se encarar. – E também sabe que se você se comportar, será recompensado. – Ela o beijou docemente e ele correspondeu prontamente. Embora achasse injusto não poder abraçá-la naquele momento já que carregava as coisas para o piquenique. – Então pare de reclamar. Você sabe que prefere estar aqui comigo a estar em qualquer outro lugar... – Botan brincou encarando-o, mas depois se arrependeu. Talvez ele começasse a pensar que ela estava se achando ou algo do tipo. Hiei continuava encarando-a do mesmo jeito e a jovem começava a ficar preocupada. Por fim ele abriu seu sorriso de canto, o favorito dela.

\- Tem razão, onna. – O koorime falou lhe dando mais um beijo apaixonado. Ela era tudo que ele precisava. Tudo que faltava em sua vida. – Vamos procurar um lugar pra sentar. – Sorrindo e com seu braço entrelaçado ao dele, foram andando para procurar um lugar de que gostassem para fazer seu piquenique, mas Botan sabia que não importava o lugar onde fossem comer desde que estivessem juntos.

 **The world will always welcome lovers**

 **(O mundo sempre dará as boas-vindas aos amantes)**

 **As time goes by**

 **(Com o passar do tempo)**

 **[As Time Goes By – Frank Sinatra]**

 **09/10/2016**


End file.
